Bad to the Bones
by TeamEdwardDZ
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks. On the first day of school she meets Edward Cullen, the local bad boy. Bella's father is the chief of the police, he has arrested Edward many times. Now Edward wants payback time.
1. Chapter 1

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 1

"Bella, you don't have to do this sweetheart." My mother was concerned; I saw it in her eyes. She was easy to read, everything was written on her forehead.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. Charlie picks me op from the airport and then we are in Forks." She slimed bravely.

"I know Bella; it's just that I am going to miss you so much." We both smiled at each other. I didn't want to go to Forks, I hated that stupid village. Renee was always there for me, she was my mother and my best friend. Things changed a lot when Phil came. Phil is my mother's new husband and a baseball player. When you are a baseball player you have to travel a lot, Renee always stayed home for me. But I didn't believe she was happy, so I decided to leave and live with my dad for a while.

At the airport in Seattle.

There he was Charlie, my father. I actually did miss him, but the village where he lived in absolutely not. Living in Phoenix, that's what I enjoyed, the sun and the warmth. And now I am in Seattle in the state Washington, the coldest state in de US. From the beginning I knew I was going to regret this decision. But I did everything to make my mom happy.

"Bella, how are you?" It was something typical for Charlie. I hadn't seen him since last summer and he says:"How are you?" He was never good at expressing his feelings. It's one of the many reasons why my mother left him.

"Hi Cha-Dad, I am good. The trip was fine." A smile appeared on his face. Charlie was very nice, quiet but nice. In his eyes I saw a little happiness. He missed me and we both knew it.

On our way to Forks I didn't see anything but green: the trees, the ground even the sky and the water were green. The sun was nowhere to be found. How was I going to survive this? I had to survive in my own personal hell. I just wanted to go home, back to Phoenix, the sun and the warmth.

The whole trip to Forks was quiet, we both didn't know what to say, and it felt really awkward.

When we arrived in Forks I got a weird feeling someone was watching me. Of course I knew it was an insane though. Who on earth would be watching me? Precisely nobody. I was a girl who doesn't stand in the spotlights; actually I hated to be in the spotlights. It was not that I want to stand in a corner in the shadow. I wanted to stand in the middle between the shadow and the light, the light of the sun. I considered it as my own personal spot. In Phoenix that went perfectly and I wanted to keep it in Forks that exact same way.

At the end of the street I already saw Charlie's house and now also my house, yeah. I was jumping in the air of happiness. In that same second I felt I died as a bad person and that I just arrived in hell. With the Devil looking at me with an evil grin on his face. Cold shivers went down along my back. Charlie stopped the car and grabbed my stuff out of the trunk. He helped me to put my things in my room. The room was actually the same as the way it was on the day I was born. Instead of a bed steady there was a large bed for two persons and a writing desk. On the wall there were even hanging drawings I made for Charlie when I was five. I tried hard not letting Charlie notice I was a bit disappointed. A bravely slime came on my face and I thanked him for helping me. He was looking nervously around the room.

"Well I will leave you alone for a bit." Said Charlie and he walked out the room. I sat down on my bed and let a weary sigh come out off my mouth. And there I was sitting in my new room, not knowing what I was supposed to do.

By six o'clock I was finished with unpacking. I had to force myself to actually do it and not to run away. If the weekends end I had to go to school, Forks High. This was definitely going to be my death.

"Bella dinner is ready." Charlie yelled. I was glad; I hadn't eaten much because the flight was exactly at twelve o'clock. Quietly I came down the stairs. Charlie didn't turn when I came in the kitchen. On the table there were laying two plates with pizza.

"You still didn't learn how to cook, did you?"Charlie began to laugh what surprised me.

"You got that right. I was actually hoping you could make dinner some time." I grinned. It wasn't a bad idea; I always loved to cook for Renee.

"Sure I'll do it."

We were sitting at the dining table and we were actually talking. To be precise, Charlie was asking questions and I answered them.

"How is Renee?" I looked up with a surprised face. I didn't expect he would ask about Renee. Though I thought it was a good thing. Charlie never wanted to divorce her, and since he never asked about her. But then I thought he was happy because, she was happy with Phil.

"She is good, Phil makes her really happy." A smile appeared on his face.

"That is good to hear." With that last sentence the conversation was over. We both eat quietly, what felt comfortable.

I was doing the dishes when Charlie was watching the football game. Football I hated it, a few guys who run after a ball and beat each other up. When I thought about it for a bit I concluded I didn't like any sports at all. I was as clumsy as hell; there wasn't a thing where I hadn't fallen over. To make it any better there were always people watching, very embarrassing. They always laughed at me but I didn't blame them. I would do the exact same thing if I saw someone falling the way I sometimes did.

When I was finished with the dishes I went upstairs. I didn't really know what I had to do. It would stay that way for the whole weekend I was afraid. At least there was one good part of it, it wouldn't be Monday soon. Forks was a small village there were living about 3000 people. Everybody knew everybody; gossip would go through the whole village as soon as it would be on the television. The most embarrassing thing was that Charlie had to drive me. He was a police officer what makes him driving a police car. The whole school would be laughing when I came out off that stupid car. I was just hoping Charlie wouldn't say something embarrassing as: "Have fun sweetheart." Charlie didn't say such things often, but you would see that he would say it then.

In my room I took a book from my writing desk and began reading it, Romeo and Juliet. It was my favourite book, I don't know why maybe because it was about more than love between two people. I had never experienced something like that.

"Bella, Renee is on the phone for you." Charlie said quietly when he opened my bedroom door. I nodded and took over the phone from him.

"Why haven't you called me Isabella Swan? I was worried sick." Renee yelled through the phone. I let a sigh go out of my mouth. The homesickness came right back when I heard Renee's voice.

"I already called you three times on your cell phone." Renee was still yelling.

"Mom calm down. The batteries of my phone are dead and I am good. The flight went also good. We just eat." When I told her this, she cooled a bit down. The rest of the conversation was the same as always. If almost felt like I never went away, we were laughing and talking about nothing. After a half hour Renee had to hang up because Phil had to go to bed. It was still early but he had an important meeting on Saturday what was at six o'clock in the morning.

The rest of the weekend was unexpected; it was the same as in Phoenix. I did some chores in the house and Charlie and I went to the supermarket together. It wasn't the same fun as I had with Renee, but with Charlie it was quiet and enjoyable. In the car we talked a bit. He took off for the whole weekend (from his job) so I won't be alone. A glad feeling went through my body; I didn't know what I was supposed to do for the whole weekend if he wasn't in de house.

I was sitting on my bed, I was about to go to bed but something hold me back. I had to go to school tomorrow I was so nervous, I had no idea what to expect. Was it a school where are nice people or was it a school where are only bullies? I really hoped it was my first thought. Actually why was I thinking about that, I had to go to sports. In Phoenix you weren't forced to continue with sports after your second year. I hated sports because of my clumsiness, it always caused for trouble. The big problem was that I didn't only hurt myself when I fell. There were always people surrounding me but I never did it on purpose. I went to the bathroom and made myself at home. I took a fast shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, packed my stuff for the next day and went to sleep.

In the morning, my buzzer went off. I had to make sure I was looking good today, so the other students would have less to laugh at. I putt on new clothes where Renee and I went shopping for and on my face I putted a bit make-up. When I was ready I went downstairs. Charlie was already eating, on the other end of the table there was a boll with cornflakes in it. After we finished with breakfast we went to the car. I had to force myself not to look at the police car. The trip was quiet; I guess Charlie felt that I didn't want to be there. It wasn't a big travel, when we arrived I stepped out of the car. There weren't many people, actually only a few boys. But they didn't notice me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 2

There I was, standing in front of my new school, it was a lot better than I expected. The building was boring and old, but the cars that were standing on the parking lot were even worse. They were as old as hell. There was only one nice car; actually it was a really nice car. I always loved cars, I was saving up for a one, not that it went well. I didn't even have enough money to buy a wreck. It was a little pathetic, because Charlie had to drive me to school every day till I had my own car. But I rather didn't think about that. I hang my backpack on my shoulder and started walking towards the school. I wasn't paying any attention to the boys; they didn't look like the types where I was going to hang out with. When I passed all the cars I could see them entirely. If you listened to the sounds they made, you would think they were with at least ten people; instead they were with only three. When I passed they were yelling things like: "Baby don't walk away" or "Sweetheart we only want to have some fun". When I realised what they said I almost ran to the school. What made them laugh even harder. It felt like a relieve when I reached the school, I got shivers all over my back from those guys.

The bell rang through the whole school. I just came back from the administration; a woman around the fifty helped me. She was very nice; she explained where my first lesson was and where I could find my locker. After a few minutes I found the classroom and I wasn't even too late. On the piece of paper there was written: 'English'. It was my favourite subject, when I was young I already loved to read books. I was reading Romeo and Juliet over and over again, I just couldn't stop and I still can't. The teacher gave me my books and said I could sit in the back.

"Okay, everybody we have a new student, her name is Isabella Swan." The teacher said. I was hoping I didn't have to stand in front of the class and tell something about myself. I would totally embarrass myself, it was a big risk. I hadn't the ghost of a chance to make it through the whole class without trapping over a backpack.

"So? I don't care about her. She didn't even want to have some fun." The guy said. I turned my head quickly. There he was sitting on the other end of the class; he was one of the guys who were yelling at me. I blushed extremely, the lesson wasn't even started for three minutes and I was already embarrassed. Some guys were laughing, but most of the girls were just looking disgusted. The teacher let go of a sigh.

"Alec just be quiet and leave Isabella alone will you." The guy's name was definitely Alec. He laughed for a bit but for the rest of the lesson he didn't say much. Sometimes he made fun of the teacher but the teacher didn't realize it. It looked like this wasn't the first time he had this behaviour. Alec didn't look at me for once, what made me feel a little less terrible. I couldn't lei, I was extremely afraid of the whole group.

When the bell rang some people actually came up to me.

"He Isabella," I turned around and faced them "I am Jessica; these are my friends Angela, Tyler, Mike and Ben." They looked very nice. Jessica seemed a bit weird but sweet; Angela looked quiet, sweet and smart; Tyler was looking at me like he wanted me as his girlfriend; Mike was a little dog with blond her, blue eyes and a big smile on his face and Ben I guess he looked a lot like Angela. If I got it right they looked like they were together.

"Please call me Bella." They nodded.

"Where is your next class?" Mike said it this time.

"Um," I looked on the piece of paper "history in class 155." He smiled at me.

"I will take you there." A smile appeared on my face. I was glad he said that, I wouldn't be able to find it on my own.

"Thanks Mike that is really sweet of you." We walked out the classroom and there I saw Alec, he was standing next to another guy from the parking lot. They were talking and sometimes they signed to something that was behind me. I turned around and looked what it was but there was only a wall. Shit they signed at me. I was looking in shock at the boys. When Alec noticed I was looking at them, an evil grin appeared on his face. Afraid I turned my head and looked to the ground. Again shivers went down along my back. I was feeling very miserable. The history lesson brought my mind of it, I was glad there weren't any of those guys around. After history I got geography and then it was lunch time.

There I was standing in the middle of the cafeteria with my lunch in my hands. I was looking around to find a place. I saw a lot of people, also the guys from the parking lot. Fast I looked at the other side of the cafeteria and there he was Mike, waving at me. Normally I would walk away. But his time I didn't have much of a choice, I wasn't going to sit by myself. I bushed a bit but then walked up to the table.

"He Bella, come sit next to me." Jessica said.

From my place I could see the guys.

"Who are they?" Jessica looked at the direction I was looking at.

"They are the slaves of the local bad boy." Was all she said, she looked away. It seemed like she didn't want to say anything else about it. I rolled my eyes and continued with eating.

The rest of the day went pretty fast, I was walking to maths with Angela. I liked her more than Jessica, she was also quiet. When we arrived at the classroom we sat down in the back. The teacher just wanted to begin with his lesson when the door was slammed open. That was the first time I saw him.

"Mr Cullen, what are you doing here with all your friends?" The teacher asked. I didn't hear it; I was just looking at the guy. He was a Greek God, his hair had a bronzed colour and it looked like he just came out of bed. And then those eyes, they were dreamy green. All the girls in the class were sighing except for Angela; she was immune for his beauty.

"Hey Edward how are you?" A lot of girls asked him. When he answered them a smile appeared on his face. His smile would make every girl fall on her knees. One side of his mouth went up while the other was still down. It showed a part of his teeth. They were as perfect as the rest of his body, white and perfectly formed. When I was staring at him I began to get last in my thoughts.

_He walked over to me and stood still in front of me._

"_Well who is this little beauty?" He asked with a sweet voice, his voice sounded like the most beautiful music there was. In his hand he took my chin, what made me look up at him. _

"_Isa...Bel...la" I said with a shuttering voice. Those green eyes were looking in mine. I was absolutely going to be drowned by those eyes. He moved his hand from my chin to my cheek. A warm feeling went through my whole body though his hand was very cold, but I didn't notice it at all. He picked me up and lifted me out of the classroom. Outside he walked to his car and placed me in the passenger seat. He placed a kiss on my cheek and drove away. _

"Bella, Bella."Angela said and I got an elbow in my ribs. I woke up from my dream. Of course it was a dream; he would never want somebody like me. I wasn't as pretty as the other girls he was flirting with. Angela looked the same way as I did. When she saw where I was looking at she rolled her eyes and looked away. She must have thought I was the same as everybody else, in love with Edward Cullen, the bad boy.

"Good day sir, I actually came by to give these students a speech." A sigh came out of the teacher's mouth. Edward was looking very penetrative at him. The teacher only nodded and left the classroom. I guessed the teacher knew he wouldn't win from Edward and his friends. So he was the bad boy where everybody was always talking about.

"Okay people, you all know how I rule this school and this stupid village." Some students actually nodded.

"Well there have been some people who tried to stop me. Not that it went well but they caused me trouble." He paused for a second before he went further with talking.

"And know I want payback time." Some guys were laughing, at that exact same moment the teacher was back. Edward didn't look up.

"I am planning to do this without looking backs or regrets." It looked like the speech was finished. He walked up to the board.

"Get her guys." Was the only thing Edward said and with that Alec and the other two came to me and Alec threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Edward?" The teacher asked. I turned my hands in to fists' and began hitting Alec' back. It didn't look like he felt it. Edward took a pin and wrote on the board:

_From now on she is my property_


	3. Chapter 3

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 3

I was shocked; I stopped hitting Alec on his back. The whole class gasped, it had never been this quiet in a classroom. Even the guys who were laughing about the speech were overwhelmed but not in a good way.

"Edward, isn't this going to be a little too far?" He smiled at the teacher but didn't say anything. Despair was written in my eyes. I was looking at Angela; she was also looking at me. But the way she was looking terrified me, she looked in horror. Edward walked over to the teacher.

"Weren't you the one who said I didn't have any limits?" Alec and the other two started laughing. The teacher didn't know what to do or say.

"Well guys let's go."

Edward was standing in front of me. We were in the middle of the woods. With every step I took back he took two steps forward. When I had taken three steps, my back was against a tree. I had a problem now, I couldn't go anywhere. If I would try he probably dragged me right back. His eyes were looking at me with a great deal of anger in it.

"Why am I here?" It just popped out of my mouth. I held a hand in front of my mouth, on his face appeared a grin. I believed he already knew I was going to ask that.

"Because you are Isabella and you are the daughter of Chief Swan." I didn't get it, what was so weird about that.

"So?" He looked angry at me.

"Don't go smart with me." I looked to the ground. He really scared me, and for what being the chief's daughter. An angry feeling was starting to grow in me. I took long breathes to calm myself down. I wasn't going to get anywhere if I made Edward even angrier.

"You know how your daddy is always of the rules." Edward began his story. I nodded in agreement. "Well a few times he caught me doing some illegal stuff and he arrested me." Now I knew for sure he was a bad boy, but not a high school bad boy but a real one. He paused for a minute and he walked over to me. He was standing right in front of me. His hand went up and he placed it right next to my left ear and he bent his head to my right ear.

"And now I want payback and Isabella you are my ticket." I gasped. Why was this happening to me? I didn't do anything wrong, I went to this hell to make my mom happy and in a coincidence I also made Charlie happy with it. And especially I was going to have a cruel life. I couldn't think of something to say for a few minutes. Without knowing what I did I slept him right in his face. His eyes widened, his hand took hold of my chin and he made me look up at him.

"If you do that again, I will make you pay." I swallowed. In my eyes he saw I was afraid.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." It came out of his mouth with a soft and sweet voice. He looked behind him and Alec came out of nowhere, he took my arm and dragged me out of the woods. When we were on the parking lot the bell rang. I hadn't notice the time went that fast.

"Bella, if you just do what Edward says he doesn't harm you. He never planned that."

Charlie came to pick me up from school. He didn't ask about my first day and I was glad about that, I had no idea what I had to do, to make the next day any easier. There was a great chance that a lot of people would come to me to ask what happened. I think that they will freak out when they see me come out of Edward's car.

When we were home Charlie went back to the police station. There I was alone in a house where I didn't feel save. Though I didn't mind to be alone for a while. I wanted to think about a solution for my problem with Edward. He was going to be there in the morning, I wasn't going to survive this if Charlie knew Edward would drive me to school.

At six o'clock Charlie was home from his work, he looked happy. I never thought he would be like this. For the last four days he was completely different from all the vacations we spend together. He was lighted up and he wasn't the workaholic I used to know.

The next day.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, in about five minutes Edward would be standing in front of the house. My legs were shacking and every second I looked at the clock. Charlie didn't notice a thing. Outside we heard a car that came racing in to the street and stopped in front of the house. It was Edward, to make it any better he honked. A fake smile appeared on my face.

"This is my ride." Charlie looked up in surprise. In a fast tempo I took my things and walked out of the house before Charlie could say anything. Edward was hanging against his car. I knew that was his, it was an Audi R8.

"Nice ride." It was the only thing I could think about to say to him. He nodded but his eyes where somewhere behind me. I was absolutely sure he was looking at Charlie. I saw he went looking at the window, when I left the house.

"Give me a hug." I looked at him; I wasn't going to give him a hug. He saw on my face what I was thinking. He took my hand and dragged me into a hug. I didn't want to see the expression on Charlie's face. But hugging Edward wasn't one of the most horrible things. It felt like Edward was hugging me for an hour but actually it was only a few seconds. When his strong arms let go of me I already missed them, hugging Edward made me fly up to heaven. I was dropped right back to earth when I saw he was angry with me. I couldn't figure out why he was angry with me.

"Get in the car." When we were in the car, he drove away in a high tempo.

"I don't want you to disobey me again." I looked at him, it wasn't a good idea to contradict him. That wouldn't make the situation any better.

"If I do everything you say, you won't interfere with me?" He laughed.

"You wish. It will only make things less difficult for you." With that sentence the conversation was over.

When we arrived at school, people were looking at me and Edward. He walked away and let me stand were I was. He wasn't much of a gentleman. Some girls were still staring at me with angry in their eyes. I ignored it as much as I could.

The day in school went pretty fast. I was a bit lonely because not much people dared to come to me. They were all afraid Edward would come and let them pay for even come close to me. But I didn't saw Edward for the whole day. Of course Mike came and he was still the same as yesterday. The puppy kept running after me.

When the bell rang I walked to my locker, my last lesson just ended. When I opened my locker a letter fell out of it. It felt like it was Valentine's Day, but it wasn't. I putted it in my backpack and threw my backpack over my shoulder. When I came outside I saw Charlie's police car standing in the back. I walked over to the car when I was grabbed by the so familiar strong arms of Edward.

"Where are you going Isabella? I brought you to school so I have to bring you back." I looked at him. Did he think I was stupid?

"You are only doing that because Charlie is waiting for me." An evil grin appeared on his face.

"You are a fast learner." He whispered in my ear. His smell was everywhere and if I didn't stepped back I would be drowned in it.

"I still want to talk to you about something." I sighed. He knew I couldn't say no. I took my phone and texted Charlie I was driving with someone else. When I had sent the message, he almost immediately called me. Edward grinned when he saw that Charlie called me. He took the phone out of my hand and answered it.

"Hello. Can you call back later we are busy at the moment." I heard Charlie yelling out of the phone but Edward ignored it and pressed the call off.

"I am going to get in so much trouble."

Charlie didn't speak to me for the whole day; I knew I deserved it in his eyes. But I couldn't do anything about it. In the morning Edward didn't come to pick me up. What was a good thing if Charlie saw he picked me up again I was going to die. I thanked Charlie for bringing me but he didn't respond at me. I actually felt really bad for him but I couldn't do anything to make him feel better. I walked away from the car and I heard Charlie drove away.

There wasn't anyone on the parking lot. It felt weird; I walked to the entrance of the school. Jessica was waiting for me there.

"Bella hurry, Edward and Mike are fighting over you. And of course Edward is winning. I am afraid something will happen to him. " We ran to the cafeteria and there were a lot of people. I could hear Edward yell above all the other voices. Jessica and I tried to get through the crowd but it was impossible. How was I going to help Mike if I couldn't get through the crowd. Jessica saw Tyler; he let me get through and there I was. Edward, Alec and Mike were the three where everybody was looking at. Alec had Mike in a tight grip. Edward was in front of him yelling.

"How dear you, sending her such a letter?" A letter? Shit he had the letter that fell out of my locker. It was from Mike, it made it a lot less interesting. But I found it sweet of him. Edward punched Mike right in the face. His nose started to bleed. I had to do something before it would run out of control.

"Why did you sent this to her, when you know she is my property." Mike still laughed.

"She is not your property, she will never be." It only made Edward Angrier. He punched him in his belly. Mike was coughing blood out of his mouth.

"She is my girl and she will always be."


	4. Chapter 4

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 4

I was shocked, what did he meant by his girl? Edward knew I was there but he didn't look up from Mike.

"I don't want you anywhere near her ever again."Alec let go of him and Mike fell to the ground.

"Edward what did you do too him?" It was the only thing I could think about to say. For the first time today he looked at me but he still didn't say a word. Jessica looked at me with a look that said: 'kick his butt'. But how could I, I was just a shy girl. Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria. I tried to get my hand out of his fist but it was impossible.

"Let go of me." I yelled at Edward. Edward could hear de anger in my voice. He looked at me with surprise; I guess he didn't expect me to yell at him.

"How could you do that to Mike?" I was still yelling. Edward didn't do anything he just let me raise all of my anger out. When I was finished with yelling at him my breath was without control.

"You are sexy when you are angry." Exactly after he said those words, he placed his lips on mine. What was he doing? Since when was kissing me on his plan? But before I knew, I was drowned in the taste of his lips. They were the sweetest things I ever tasted. When Edward pulled away I already missed them. His lips were cold but soft. They forced mine to move, I did exactly what he wanted but it wasn't my fault. I just couldn't stop.

Edward opened his eyes, they seemed greener than before. His eyes were staring in mine. On his face a grin appeared. I didn't understand why Angela hadn't fallen for him, he was a Greek God. Every girl was lying in front of his feet. They were all fighting with each other for his attention. Angela and I thought it was insane but Jessica was one of the girls who were fighting. Not that he was just a little interested in her. He didn't even give her look once a year. But Jessica didn't seem to see that, she was much too far in love with him.

"Where are you thinking about, Bella? Or are you drowned in my eyes and the taste of my lips?" I didn't know what he said. There was nothing else I could do then drown in his eyes. I still felt his lips on mine; every spot of my body was tinkling and especially my lips. They were burning. The feeling of his cold lips on my warmth ones was indescribable.

"Yes." I answered his question. On his face you saw that he wasn't interested at all. He was actually watching some girls on the other end of the corridor.

"Is your father home this weekend?" Why was he asking that?

"No, why?" He didn't answer the question. On his face there appeared wrinkles, but he still didn't say anything. After a few seconds he looked at me.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." With that last sentence he left me. There I was standing alone and confused.

The rest of the week went by in a fast tempo. I hadn't seen Edward a lot. He once asked me for my cell phone number but that was it. Charlie was talking to me again but he refused to say anything about Edward Cullen. On Friday I asked about him, to be precise: "Dad why did you arrest Edward Cullen a few times?" It was just a simple question but the only answer I got was: "I don't what to hear the name of that bustard in my house." I felt it was a bit exaggerated; I rolled my eyes and looked away. Well that is how it went, but I still didn't know why Charlie hated Edward that much. I agree Edward wasn't a nice guy but he couldn't be that bad.

For his family he was caring and gentle. Nothing like the guy he was on school, at least I heard. I was asking myself what happened to him. There must be a reason why he was acting like that.

It was Saturday in the morning; I heard that Charlie just left. I had absolutely nothing to do, Charlie wasn't here. After I cleaned the house it was just two o'clock. After I was done, there wasn't a spot where it wasn't clean. I was considering to read Romeo and Juliet again but I wasn't in the mood. Edward made me feel empty and a bit alone. He lightened me up with the kiss he gave me. But he threw me right back from heaven to earth when he left me for those other girls. I was really just a doll for him. What was I suppose to do with such a guy? I had absolutely no clue, but I had to find out. It was the only way to make him stop doing things that made other people feel miserable. I confess, I liked him, but this wasn't about me. I was about the wealth of Charlie.

The bell rang and there he was the devil himself, Edward Cullen. He was standing on the porch with a weird smile on his face.

"I missed you." One part in me said it was true but the other part in me was laughing at myself. What was he doing here? And what was he saying? I was looking at him like I didn't want him there. But that wasn't true, I wanted him to be there more then I would ever confess. Maybe the weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

It wasn't my fault I was falling for him. There were only two things I was less pleased about. I was falling for Edward and he knew it. At that moment we were in the living room. He was sitting on the couch and I was standing in the middle of the room. He just picked the remote and he turned on the television. I was still standing and it seemed like he was irritation himself over it. So he took my arm and he threw me on himself. I didn't know what happened until I was lying on his chest. It felt cold but safe and muscular. On my cheeks there developed a blush. His nose went to my hair.

"I love strawberries." The blush on my cheeks was only getting worse. His arms were around my hips. He was going to kiss me but I turned away. He let out a growl, turned my head and he kissed me. I wanted to push him away but once his lips were on mine I wasn't able to do it anymore. The way he kissed me was soft and sweet. His lips moved slowly over mine. One of my hands went to his hair and the other was lying on his chest. Again he was the one who stopped the kiss, he turned his head and he watched the game that was on. His hands were still around my waist and my head was resting on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat what made me feel calm. Being in his arms was something special and I never wanted to be anywhere but there.

When I watched on the clock I saw it was already four o'clock. Edward was still here. I hoped Charlie wouldn't come home earlier than normal. Edward asked me if I could make something to eat for him, because he was hungry. Asking wasn't the good denomination, he was just ordering it. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. I took a piece of pizza and slide it in the oven. Edward got up from the couch and turned off the television. I figured that the game was over. He came to stand right behind me. And again his nose went through my hair.

"Can you stop that it tickles?" He didn't listen and went further. He planted a soft kiss on my neck.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I thought he laughed but I couldn't say it for sure. It was too soft to really know it.

"I have two reasons for that, but you have to do something for me if you want the reasons." I nodded and opened the oven and took out the piece of pizza.

"The first reason." I said as I placed the piece of pizza in front of him. There he was standing in my kitchen, looking at me and eating the pizza. He took a big bite and started talking.

"There aren't any other people around and you are a good kisser." Did he just give two reasons or not? I seemed like he did but with Edward you never knew. I didn't believe that those were the reason at all. He could be here for his plan but he made perfectly clear that he would be gone by the time Charlie would be home. So Charlie wouldn't be here, no one would see us together. This wasn't Edward. There had to be something else in the game.

"I don't believe you." I looked at him with a great deal of confusion in my eyes.

"Then that is your problem." A few seconds after he said those words the last bite of pizza went into his mouth. He really was an ass. Why couldn't he just tell me the truth? I took a step forward; I was now standing right in front of him.

"What did you do to make Charlie hate you so much?" He looked surprised. It was obvious that he hadn't expected me to ask that question.

"I don't think it is a good idea if I tell you that. You have to ask your father." He didn't say anything else; he took his car keys and dragged me out of the house to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"To the snake bar." It was the only answer I got. He said it with a hard and cold voice. His mood had changed from happy to angry. I really couldn't cope with this guy and his moods. With him you really never knew. We both stepped into the car.

When we were driving it was awkwardly quiet. We both didn't know what to say. I actually thought it was better to not say anything. He was still in his bad mood I could say because he had wrinkles on his forehead. But I couldn't resist myself and asked the question that was on my lips for the whole day.

"Why did you come, when you knew Charlie wouldn't even be there?"

"You are too naïve." He said.

"My plan is to make you help me with my plan." Did he really think I was going to help him? He was smarter than that. There must be something behind it.

"What?" It was the only thing I could think about to say. He was going insane in my opinion. "You will never succeed in that." He began to laugh.

"This is what I meant by naïve. You are already helping me with my plan. It is the second reason why I am here." Now I was really lost. I didn't understand what he meant. I wasn't helping him at all. The only thing I did was driving with him. To be precise it was the only thing Charlie was a aware off.

"What?" I repeated myself, he was still laughing and it was only getting harder.

"Isabella you are already helping me by falling in love with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 5

When those words were out of his mouth we stopped in front of the snack bar. I couldn't take it anymore. All the emotions that I spared up in the week came out at once. Tears were running down along my face. Edward didn't look at me; he seemed to be in his own world.

"When you fall in love with me you will hurt your father." I knew what I heard was real, but I didn't want to know that. Edward was mean but he couldn't be that bad, he just couldn't. All kinds of things were spinning through my head. What was I suppose to do? At that moment the only thing I could think of was to just run away. I wanted to open the door but Edward took my arm.

"Don't go, please." It was actually a bit of a shock to hear those words come out of Edward's mouth. For a few seconds I heard those words in my head, over and over again. When I realised what I was doing, I pulled my arm out of his fist. I stepped out of the car and started walking home.

For the rest day the same sentence was spinning through my head. _"Isabella you are already helping me by falling in love with me." _I just couldn't get it out of there. It was repeating itself again and again. He voice was hard and it seemed to me that he meant it. His feelings were totally messed up in the car. He told me the truth but he was angry with the truth. He wanted me to stay with me.

It is Monday again, the first week was over. I didn't know if that was a good a thing or not. It would be the first day that I would see Edward again after our fight. If you could call it a fight, I really had no idea what happened. It looked like his soft site came back at that exact same moment. He didn't want me to go, he begged me. Bella why are you thinking again? Do you still believe in his soft site? Look at what he did to you on Saturday. How could he have a soft site? Was I saying to myself. Edward wasn't a nice guy. He would probably laugh if he knew I was thinking like this. Though there was a big change that he already knew that I was thinking about this stuff. A great deal of all this could be his plan. Edward seemed to be someone who would do everything to succeed.

Charlie pulled the car on the parking lot. There weren't many cars, but what do you want if it is Monday and it is still 8 pm. A lot of students of Forks high were students who preferred to sleep instead of going to school. Luckily Edward was also like that. What was good, because I would have more time to think about what I would say to him.

The school day was over and there was no Edward. It felt weird that he wasn't in school. He always seemed to like school, but I guess I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about him. He was definitely different from all of the other boys in the school. He was mysteries and he could be sweet if he wanted it. And of course he was the most handsome guy ever. Could someone like that change into a Devil?

In the evening I was expecting Edward to come by the house. But he didn't, it felt awkward. Where would he be?

The whole week went by like this, Edward was gone. It made me feel a bit better but to be honest I missed him. My life was the same as it had always been. Edward made my life go up-side-down and now it felt like he never existed. It was weekend again and Angela en Jessica obliged me to go to Port Angeles, to go shopping. There wasn't a change that I would win the discussion, so I just agreed. They should be here any minute.

"Bella are you as even exited as we are?" Asked Jessica. I rolled my eyes an looked at Angela, who wasn't paying attention to her.

"Yes of course I am." I tried to say it as credible as possible. It seemed like she was believing it. I smiled at her and we walked to the car.

When we were in Port Angeles, I could see that there weren't many shops. But I didn't expected that there would be many. Port Angeles is bigger than Forks, but with that everything is said. Port Angeles was still a very small city.

An hour went by and I still hadn't found anything to buy. I was never a girl who spend all of her money on clothes but in this city no one could find anything nice here.

"Bella, isn't this something for you." Angela was standing in front of me with the most awful dress ever. It was green and it was way too big for me.

"I don't know Angela. I don't really like to wear any dresses." She nodded and put the dress back. We were both waiting for Jessica who was trying a lot of clothes. Jessica was a girl who bought a lot of clothes but I won't say that she had a good taste.

When I looked out of the window I saw Edward. What was he doing here? He was in Port Angeles instead of in school. For just a second I closed my eyes, and when I opened them Edward was gone.

I couldn't focus on the shopping anymore. Edward was again spinning through my head. I just had to see him.

"Jessica, Angela I am going to look for a book shop. I will see you guys by the restaurant." It sounded more like a question but I didn't wait for their answer and walked out of the shop. I had no idea where Edward could be but I had to find him. I walked through a lot of streets but he was nowhere to be found. Where could he be? He had to be somewhere here.

"You are doing to die today, Edward Cullen." I heard some guys yell. That couldn't be good news. It seemed like it was real. I know it was the stupidest thing to do but I ran street to the screaming sounds. Edward was in trouble and I couldn't just stand there and listen to how he died. The adrenalin was flowing through my veins. I had to be there on time. When I wanted to get around the corner I was slammed into someone. He let a cry out of hurt, I looked up and I was shocked. It was Edward. For a second we looked into each other's eyes, but that was for just a second. Straight after that I looked back over his shoulder and saw four guys running our way. They were shouting things like: "get back here" or "you basted, I'll kill you". My eyes went big, I was right Edward was in trouble. He grabbed my arm and dragged me through a lot of streets. Edward was very fast, I had to get all of my strength together to keep track of him.

"What is going on?" I asked him. We were sitting in his car. He didn't answer me and he started to ask questions.

"What are you doing here? You ran right into me. I may hoop that it wasn't planned." I just looked at him. I knew that he already knew the answer. He looked away and took the wheel with both hands. Only then I saw that he was injured on his hand. Right in his left hand there was a big cut. His hand was bleeding extremely, it looked awful.

"O my God. Are you okay?" I wanted to grab his hand but he didn't let me.

"It is fine, I barely feel it." Yeah sure was the only thing I thought. I couldn't say anything else because Edward drove away. On the drive I texted Jessica that I had to go because Charlie called. Luckily she believed it.

He stopped in front of my house. For a few minutes we were just standing there. I guess he expected me to go out of the car but I wasn't planning to do that.

"Come with me so I can take care of your hand. Charlie isn't home." He looked at me. There were a lot of emotions in his eyes.

"See my eyes." He said. I didn't know what he meant by that but he was very serious. His eyes were dark and empty. I think he wanted me to see who he really was. He wanted to change my mind about him, but I was afraid that it wouldn't change.

"Stay." I stepped out of the car and stepped in to the house. Out of a cabinet I took the first aid kit. When I walked out of the house Edward was still waiting in his car.

"Here let me." He gave me his hand. I tried to make my moves so careful as possible, I didn't want to give him any more pain.

"What happened in Port Angeles? " He didn't answer.

"I deserve an answer. Especially after last week." I sigh came out of his mouth.

"Some things went out of control. Bella, I don't want you to ever come and help me again." It was quiet in the car, we both didn't say a thing. When I was done with his hand he gave me a smile.

"Thanks." He looked into my eyes.

"I look into your eyes and I don't see hate. You should hate me Bella." He was right I should but I couldn't. I just couldn't hate Edward. One of the problems why I couldn't hate him was his beauty. In these two weeks he hurt me a lot but I didn't seem to care. I wanted to care but my heart didn't listen to my brains. It would have been a lot easier if they did.

"Why can't you stop doing things that are dangerous or cruel." A smile appeared on his face. For the first time he seemed to laugh for real. His eyes were lightened up and his smile was even more handsome than normal.

"I can't stop because I am having too much fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 6

A few weeks went by and Edward didn't look at me for once. I didn't know if it was part of his plan or that he desisted he didn't want to go any further with his plan.

Edward was someone who was mysterious. No one knew anything personal about his life except for his family. Most of the girls were always looking at him and trying to enjoy him. It always seemed pathetic how they threw themselves in his arms. The first week I was on Forks High, Edward seemed to like all the attention. But he didn't seem to be interested in them anymore.

He was only standing with his friends on the parking lot. He just bought a new motor and he was always watching it. The girls there were on the school, were only loving him more with that motor.

There he was on the other end of the parking lot as dreamy as always. I wasn't the only one who was looking; there were tons of girls who did the exact same thing. He was wearing black what made his eyes pop out of his face even more than normal. His eyes were looking at everything. Nothing went by without him seeing it and knowing it. Everything except for one, he wasn't paying any attention to me. I was nothing for him. Just something in the sky what was out of his reach. This wasn't the right determination but I had no idea how I had to say it otherwise. I wanted him to notice me. He just had to give me one look and I would be happy for another two weeks. Nobody had to say to me that I sounded absolutely pathetic, I already knew that. I just couldn't do anything about it I was way to for in love with him, to stop it. He was always on my mind, he was so perfect. Everything he did seemed to go so easy, what made it look like he was dancing and singing. The first words that I heard him say weren't the words that I wanted to hear. His voice sounded velvet but so beautiful. I was sure for 99% that he could be one of the best singers there were at the moment. It was annoying how attractive he was. Maybe if I was as attractive as he was, he would have an eye for me. A sad emotion was flowing through my veins. Why was I such a clumsy girl?

After a few steps I took I was standing in the same line as he was but he was still not looking at me. Why wasn't he looking at me anymore? I didn't like his bad site but when he was ignoring me, the feeling was even worse. For a few seconds I was standing there. Hoping that he would look at me, but he didn't. I felt disappointed, disappointed in him. He wasn't feeling anything for me. For the first time in all those weeks my eyes were finally opened. Now I knew I had to give up on him. He wasn't interested in me at all and I was only hurting myself. I had to find someone who would love me to and who couldn't do anything to me like Edward did.

In the school it was quiet. There were no fights and there wasn't a gossip going through the school. It didn't feel right; school had always been a place where teenagers are rough to each other, not nice and quiet. It actually annoyed me a little.

"Arizona! How are you?" Mike said, the blond, big blue eyed puppy. Since Edward had left me alone, Mike started flirting with me. Not that I was flirting back but he was actually getting on my nerves. That boy just couldn't stop running after me. Sometimes the puppy's behaviour was cute but that was actually only for the first week.

"What is it Mike?" I tried to say it nice.

"I was wondering if, ..." Mike said. Those words seemed to come out of his mouth rather slow.

"... you would like to go to a movie with me?" I didn't have any excuses anymore. He had asked that question so many times before that all of my excuses were used. I wanted to give him an answer when Edward appeared. He was standing in front of us with Alec next to him.

"Mike I already told you before to stay away from here." Edward's face was dark. He really was angry with Mike.

"Can't you see that she isn't interested in you at all? So stop asking that stupid question, because every time you will ask the answer will be NO!" Mike's face went pale and he looked sad. A feeling of sympathy was going through my body but on the other hand it was his own fault. I had already let him know that I wasn't interested. In Mike's eyes a bit of hope appeared.

"I want to hear it from Bella." I let go of a sigh. Mike was always so stubborn.

"Sorry Mike." He nodded and took off. Edward looked over his shoulder to Alec.

"Make sure we are covert for the next two lessons." He dragged me out of the school to his motor. Many people were watching us. He stepped on the motor and threw me a helmet.

"Where are we going?" He didn't look at me.

"To my place." He handed out his hand to help me to get on the motor. Sometimes he was a real gentleman.

He started the motor and drove away. The feeling was amazing, I couldn't even describe it. My hair was blowing in the wind; it really gave me a ruche. And I had also a chance to hold Edward. My arms were around his waist and if I was correct, so now and then he touched my arms. On my face there was a smile that couldn't get away. Everything I planned was blown away with the wind. I couldn't get over Edward I was way too far in love with him for that.

When we arrived at his house no one was there, luckily. His home was major; it almost looked like a modern castle. When we were inside the house it was even prettier.

"Wow." It was the only thing I could say. Edward didn't look at me he just walked straight to the kitchen. He always seemed to be hungry, but which guy didn't? I started walking to him; I couldn't stand there forever starring at the house. He was making a sandwich for himself.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." He pulled his shoulders up and took a bite of his sandwich. A smile appeared on his face, he was always smiling when he was eating. It was a weird thing.

"Why am I here?" He looked at me with a face that looked like he was thinking.

"Your holiday is over." His smile was changed into a grin. His hands were quick and they took hold of my waist. For a few seconds we watched each other.

"I missed you Isabella." And right after he said those words he placed his lips on mine. They were as soft and sweet as I remembered. My heart was beating again but it was going way to fast.

"So the plan is still on?" I asked him after his lips left mine.

"Yes, tomorrow I am picking you up with the motor." I was looking at him with terror. Charlie would kill me. The last time he hadn't spoken to me for days and that was just in a car. If he would see me on a motor I would be grounded for weeks.

"But then I would be grounded for weeks." I said it with a lot of despair in my voice.

"That is the thing what is making it good." The grin was still on his face. I wanted to beat that stupid grin of his face, right there. But I didn't think it would be a great idea. I would probably hurt myself more than him.

"Asshole." He nodded and finished eating his sandwich. Edward took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Hi, I don't want to go to school anymore. Make sure that Bella is covert." He said a few other things and hung up.

"Let's watch a movie."

The only one who was watching a movie was Edward. I was only watching him, what seemed to irritate him. So now and then he turned his head in my direction. I didn't look away when he looked at me; I just stayed looking at him. Most of the time I would get lost into his eyes, they were so beautiful.

He was watching some kind of thriller. If I was correct the movie was called _Death Race_. Not really a movie I would pick out but it was something new. And I have always been open to new things.

After a half hour of the movie I felt a sleep in Edward's arms. They were cold but soft and protective. It was almost the end of the movie when I woke up. Edward's hand was going through my hair. He seemed to know that I was awake because so now and then he placed a kiss in my neck. When he heard me shiver, he began to laugh soft.

"You are so predictable, you know."

"Yes." My voice was difficult to hear, but he seemed to hear it.

"You know if you weren't the chief's daughter, I might have liked you." A warm feeling went through my belly. I knew for sure that I was blushing as hell.

"I am going to get a snake." He whispered in my ear, and he stood up. His phone was on the couch and that exact same moment it rang. I took it and looked at the phone. There was a video send to him. When I played it I saw Edward and Alec sitting at a bar, drinking.

_A drink after another drink went into Edward's mouth. His eyes were red and he looked like he was very miserable. He looked so sad that I was feeling bad for him. _

"_I don't want to do it anymore Alec, I can't she is too nice." Edward said. _

"_I know man." Alec responds._

"_Why isn't she like her father?"_

"_I don't know." After some other drinks Edward went further with talking._

"_I can't do it anymore, I just can't." Alec tried to comfort him but Edward didn't let him. _

"_I am so pathetic. I am letting a girl ruin my plan." Alec gave him another drink._

"_I promised to help you Edward. We are getting through this together, I promise."_

_Alec and Edward both drank another drink. Edward already seemed to be drunk._

"_Alec I appreciate what you are doing for me man." Alec nodded._

With that the video ended. At the exact same moment Edward walked in. He saw me with his phone in my hand.

"What did you see?" I didn't answer and looked away. I was totally shocked by the news I got. He walked over to me and took the phone out of my hand. His eyes went big when he saw the video. It was clear that he wanted to say something but that he did not know what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 7

"I..." He tried to say something but it didn't come out.

"Do you always watch on other people's phone?" His voice sounded angry but his eyes were saying something different. The posture that he posted wasn't self-confident at all. He looked week, he was week. He was just trying to get himself out of the problems by getting mad at me.

"Yes I always do that. Do you have a problem with it?" Now it was my turn to play the game. Edward had leaded this game for long enough now.

"I didn't know that The Edward Cullen had any feelings at all. Who knew Edward wasn't so bad after all?" I started to laugh.

"The bad boy has a soft site." It only made me laugh even harder. I knew I was being mean but it was my pay back. He was getting angrier every second I stayed laughing.

"Shut up!" He yelled it through the house. I instantly stopped laughing; he looked at me with terror what made me afraid. I took a few steps back but Edward did everything in my opposite, so he took a few steps forward.

"I thought you were different Bella." I could hear all of his feelings in his voice. It was all his own fault and I had to let him know.

"You made me like this Edward." For a few seconds it was quiet.

"You are blaming me for this?" He yelled it right in my face. I could feel the tears burn in my eyes.

"Bella, you are just like all the other girls throwing yourself into my arms." I couldn't get it anymore. My arm swung through the air and hit his face.

"I can't believe that I actually felt for you, Edward." I took my things and walked out of the house leaving Edward alone. At the moment he couldn't become a bigger ash. Who did he thought he was? I wasn't throwing myself into his arms. He knew I liked him but this was going way too far. I had absolutely no idea how I was getting home. Slowly a few tears dropped down along my face.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice said. I looked up; some guy was looking at me. In his eyes you could see he was concerned about me. A little smile appeared in my face.

"Edward is a jerk." He began to laugh.

"I already thought this was coming. You're Bella right?" I nodded.

"I am Jacob, his driver." We shook hands, he looked very nice. He was the total opposite from Edward. He was warm, soft and sweet.

"Don't be too hard on Edward, he is just lonely. Everybody in his family has always been happy except for him. His youth was tough." I looked at Jacob.

"Wait here for a second." He said when he heard glass breaking in the house. He opened the door and he went slowly inside. Form where I was standing I could see Edward sitting on the ground. His table of glass was lying on the ground. That should have been the noise because everywhere was laying glass. Edward's face was buried in his arms. For a few seconds he let go of his face and a grown came out of his mouth. Over my entire body I felt shivers. He wasn't just yelling. No the grown was full of loneliness, sadness and especially pain. Jacob walked up to Edward, for a few seconds he comforted him.

"Bring Isabelle home." He said. Jacob nodded and walked out of the house.

It was eight o'clock in the evening and Edward wasn't getting out of my head. How could someone have so much pain as he? He looked totally crushed. I had to get him out of my mind. I defiantly had to forget him. I had to move on, for my own sake. Jacob and I both didn't speak in the car. I was totally shocked of what I had seen.

It was Wednesday. Yesterday Edward didn't go to school but today his car was parked on the parking lot, so I figured he would be in school today. When I walked through the corridors there was nothing strange going on. So I just walked to my first lesson, geography. There was only one irritation point about it; Edward was also in that lesson.

"Bella, how are you?" It was Jacob. What was he doing here?

"I am good." A big smile appeared on his face.

"Why are you here?" His eyes searched my face.

"Haven't you heard?" What did he mean?

"Heard what?" I asked him.

"Yesterday Edward got beaten up. He broke his arm and now he isn't able to drive." A bit of a laugh escaped his mouth. It seemed like he thought it was funny. I also began to laugh. We looked at each other for few seconds, but we got disturbed by the bell.

"This is my clue." He nodded and walked away. When I was standing in the classroom, I couldn't see Edward but there were tons of girls standing in the back. A feeling in me said that Edward was sitting there. As always I sat next to Angela, she had arrived.

"Don't you find it funny what happened to Edward?" Angela looked up from here book.

"I don't know. At least he can't say anything arrogant about his face. Well just for a few weeks." Angela said.

"What is with his face?" I tried to look through all the girls to get a look form Edward.

"He has a few cuts." My eyes went big when she said that.

"Let's hope he learned his lesson." The last sentence she said is very low.

"Who did it?"

"Don't know." At the exact same moment the teacher appeared in the classroom.

"What is all that in the back? All of you go sit on your own places." With that I saw Edward, but he wasn't looking at me. From the other end of the classroom I could still see how badly is face was looking. His face was a bit bigger than normal and there were four scars of the cuts.

"I am sure; it wasn't your best day yesterday, Edward."

"I had worse." He said those words and then he looked at me. As fast as I was I looked away, keeping my eyes on my book.

For the rest of the lesson I didn't look at Edward, but I felt his eyes burn into my back. I didn't know how long this lesson was during but it felt like almost a day. When the class ended I almost ran out the classroom leaving Edward and Angela behind me.

"He Phoenix." It was Mike again. That puppy really started to annoy me. Couldn't he find a hobby or something?

"Mike," I tried to say it as nice as possible. "How has your day been?" I asked.

"Great, I am totally happy about what happened to Edward. Let's hope he finally learned his lesson." The footsteps we heard behind us stopped.

"Do tell your opinion Mike. We all want to know very badly." Mike and I turned around. Edward was standing in front of us with Alec and their friends. Now I could see his face even better. It looked horrible; I didn't know who to describe it otherwise.

"Edward." Was the only thing I said, but Edward ignored me.

"Well Mike are you not so tough when others are around, I see." Alec said those words when Mike had no idea what he had to say. Edward and Mike kept looking at each other with terror. I figured that it would be fighting I didn't get one of the two out of here.

"Edward, go away." Eventually he looked at me.

"Why? Are you scared that I would do something to your dear Mike?" I took a few steps forward, now I was just standing a few inches away from him.

"How are you going to do that exactly Edward? The only one I see is a pore injured guy." His eyes went dark.

"I would be careful with that big mouth of yours. Especially after what those eyes of yours have seen already." He was right, I had to be careful but at the moment I didn't care at all.

"Bring it on." Our eyes were staring into each other for a few seconds but Edward broke the stare.

"The hungergames just started." I nodded and dragged Mike out of the corridor to our next class.

"What are hungergames?" Mike asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. But I am afraid I well find out soon."

And I was right the next day pictures of me when I was little through the whole school. I had absolutely no idea what I had to do to make him pay. Something inside of me ordered to do some things with accident that happened three days ago. It would be the ultimate revenge but I doubted if it wasn't going too far.

"He Bella how are you?" I turned and there was he standing my lifesaver, Jacob.

"Look around what Edward did." He nodded.

"If I can do anything for you just ask." A grin appeared on my face.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jacob's eyes became big but I didn't think I was the one who to blame. His eyes weren't on me but something behind me, or better said someone. I turned and there he was standing right in front of me, Edward himself. His eyes were so dark that I couldn't see the green colour anywhere. I swallowed; I didn't know if this is going to end well. His arm swung through the air and took hold of my chin.

"What?" He yelled into my face. I almost didn't dear to answer.

"Edward relax, she only asked to get back at you. There is nothing serious going on."

"You shut up!" He yelled at Jacob.

"You are not going to date anyone, you hear me? Not as long as you are living in this village. And you Jacob if you dear to come close to her ever again, I am going to kill you." He let go of my chin and walked to Jacob.

"Stop it Edward." My voice was low. There wasn't any emotion in my voice. My eyes were staring but not seeing anything. Everybody was quiet.

"I want you to stop now, it's been enough." I took Jacob hand and walked away.

"So you want to go on a date for real?" He laughed and nodded. For the last time I looked over my shoulder to Edward. His expression was nothing but pain, pain he was having over me.


	8. Chapter 8

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 8

"Just to be clear, this isn't a real date. We are just going out as friends."

"I got it for the tenth time." Jacob was walking next to me. I felt sorry for him. How could I have used him to get back at Edward? He didn't do anything wrong and I treat him like that. On his face there was a big smile. Jacob was funny, sweet and very gentle. Edward wasn't any of those. There he was again, why was Edward always on my mind? The last time I saw him it didn't really end well. Edward was so mad that he fired Jacob, got into a fight with a few guys and ended up in jail. Not that he was the one who was fighting, he couldn't his arm was still Brocken. So let his friends fight for him. All of this made the situation between us even worse because Charlie arrested Edward again and I didn't think he would just let it go. At first I didn't think he would go further with his plan but I was afraid that he wouldn't hesitate any longer.

"Here we are." Jacob said. We were standing in front of a restaurant. 'Bella Italia' was the name of the restaurant. When we walked insight I didn't see much people.

"Can I help you?" A blonde was looking at us with a fake smile. She was definitely one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.

"We have a reservation on the name Black." She nodded and showed us our table.

"What would you like to drink?" Jacob looked at me.

"A coke please."

"Make that two." She actually wasn't very nice; she didn't say anything and just walked away.

"I need to go to the restroom, I will be right back." He stood up and walked away. We just ate our dessert. I had been real fun, but I defiantly didn't feel anything for him. He had everything that I was looking in a man but he was just too perfect. Jacob was handsome, sweet, funny and most important he was caring. How could it be that I was not attracted to such a perfect guy? Every girl loved a bad boy but they all ended up with a guy like Jacob. I was afraid I would be stuck with Edward forever. Why was I so attracted to him? He wasn't even nice to me.

Suddenly the door of the restaurant opened. I wasn't really interested until someone grabbed my hand. It was Alec, as he always did he threw me over his shoulder and walked to his car. The last thing I saw was Jacob who just came out of the restroom. He looked shocked, he wasn't even able to move his feet. The only thing he could do was standing and looking at me.

"Didn't you hear what I told you?" I was looking at Edward. We were in his office, me sitting in his chair on his desk.

"Sometimes it is good to do things that are bad." He looked at me with surprise.

"You think so?" His hands were on his desk and he was laying into me.

"I am someone who believes that there are only good and bad people. No one is between those two." There was a grin on his face.

"And not to be rude or anything but Bella you are even as bad as I am." I didn't know what to answer. My eyes were looking the room for an answer.

"You made me like this." It was the only thing I could think of. Edward began to laugh.

"You are using the same argument as last time." He got up and walked through the room.

"You can't change someone just when you want to. The other person has to be open for it. The only powerful thing about opines is that the person who opens himself doesn't always know it."

"So what you are saying is that I opened myself for you." He began to laugh.

"No, you were the one who said those words." I didn't understand any of those words anymore.

"I already told you. You are too naïve, didn't I?" I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

"Yes you did." For a few seconds we looked at each other.

"The reason why you are here is that I wanted to ask you a question." He didn't show any emotion.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" A part in me wanted to say 'yes' but I had to listen to my head not my heart.

"No I do not." A grin appeared on his face.

"I was expecting this answer. But maybe I can change your opinion." He came closer to me with every step he took.

"What are you...?" I couldn't finish my senesces because his lips were on mine. The way he kissed me was sweet and hungry at the same time. When he placed his hand on my but, something in me broke. I pushed him away and hit him in his face. My breath was out of control, because of the madness I felt for him. When he realised what happened his eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't smart of you, Bella. At first I didn't want to hurt you. I actually liked you but my opinion about you changed. You are not that sweet, little girl I thought you were. How could I have been such an idiot? First I am going to ruin your father and you will be next after him." He took hold of my arm and dragged me up the stairs. A door was standing open and he pushed me insight and locked the door. There I was, way to go Bella. Who could I have been so stupid, Alec told me: "Bella, if you just do what Edward says he doesn't harm you. He never planned that." Why didn't I listen? Tears were dropping on my face.

An hour went by; I hadn't heard anything form Edward. But out of nowhere the door swung open and there he was standing in all his glory. For just a second he looked at my face. It was still red form the tears that had fallen. He placed a bag and a cup with soda on the table that was standing in the room.

"Eat it otherwise I threw my money away." He ordered.

"You have enough money." I said it more to myself than to him. He turned and looks at me.

"Making smart comments are definitely not going to help you, Bella."

"What does it matter you are already going to ruin me aren't you?" He didn't answer me instead he just walked out of the room. Again the door was locked; he really was going to keep me as his prisoner.

I woke up the next morning, the door was standing open. My head was beating badly. Slowly I walked out of the room. Edward was sitting on the couch. He noticed me but he said nothing. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence.

"A taxi is waiting for you. I already paid for it, so go home." His voice was hard and cold. In the cap a disgusting old man was sitting behind the wheel. I told him where to go and he drove away.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"Where were you?" I didn't really know if it was a good idea to tell him.

"Shouldn't you be working today?" I tried to change the subject.

"I've got fired." My mouth was hanging open in unbelief. How could he have been fired? Could it be that Edward was part of it?

"Why... What... What happened?" He looked down at the floor.

"That is not important. But now I want to know where you were yesterday." I couldn't think about just one thing to say to Charlie.

"If you don't say why you got fired I won't tell why I wasn't home." He narrowed his eyes. We were looking at each other for a few seconds.

"They found drugs in the house." I was totally shocked. "I was sure that it didn't belong to you. But now I have my doubts especially after you didn't get home yesterday." An angry feeling was flowing through my veins. How could Charlie think of me that way? I was his own daughter and he was a police officer. Without a word I walked away.

The next day I arrived at school. I was still mad at Charlie; he didn't have the right to say such things when he didn't know the truth yet. For the whole day Edward was around me. I tried to ignore him but he showed up everywhere.

"What do you want?" I finally yelled.

"You." It was his only answer. At that moment we were sitting in the Geography classroom. I just wanted to say something back when the principal walked in.

"We have a new teacher because Mr. Banner has a burn-out. And yes Mr. Cullen that is mostly your fault. So behave this semester." On Edward's face a grin appeared. The principal opened the door and a man around the thirty walked in. I saw that Edward's eyes were narrowed. The teacher and Edward looked at each other for a few seconds. They definitely knew each other. His name was James and he just transformed from Seattle. He was telling perfectly about occur of the mountains in America. Edward was sitting next to me but he was only making it hard for James. Although James didn't seem to irritate himself over Edward. And then out of nowhere the door swung open. A police officer was standing in the doorway with next to him Charlie.

"You have been arrested Mr. Cullen." Edward didn't look surprised at all what seemed to irritate Charlie.

"Well, Charlie you can't arrest me. I heard you got fired, drugs right?" The whole class was in that second quiet.

"May I know how you know that Mr. Cullen?" The officer asked him. Edward looked away from Charlie. His eyes were searching the officer's face.

"Bella told me." He nodded in my direction.

"So what is it this time?"

"Kidnapping Miss Isabella Swan." He nodded, he let his hand up for the hand cups, and just before they took him away he kissed me right on the lips.

"Stay away from her." Charlie yelled, Edward ignored him and kissed my cheek.

"Just shut up old man. The only thing you ever did well was getting a daughter. She really is smoking hot." You could hear Charlie and Edward fight from the parking lot.

"You can never prove that I kidnapped Bella." That was the last thing you heard. The whole class was looking at me. My cheeks were red in no time. How did Charlie know that Edward was the one who kept me in his house? It was the only thing that was going through my thoughts.

_**Don't go with James if he asks you. **_

_**Please, trust me this once.**_

_**E.**_

Edward was worried about me, but why? I was in a bit of a shocked about the text message. Why would James want to talk to me?

"Miss Swan, could you stay a minute please?" How did Edward know? He was right I had to trust him this time. What should I do?

"I am sorry sir next lessons. I really have to go." As fast as I could I walked to the door. When I wanted to walk away his hand grabbed my hand. His hand got hold of my wrist very tight.

Bad to the Bones


	9. Chapter 9

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 9

His hand was cold and hard. I felt the shivers went down along my back. What in the hell should I do? I turned slowly, keeping my face neutral.

"Miss Swan it is really important." I tried to get up with an answer. There wasn't anyone more in the classroom. The walls seemed to get closer to me. It seemed like the classroom was getting smaller every minute. I stayed looking.

"Now you are still here." His eyes were looking at me. It didn't feel pleasant at all.

"Didn't you have to go?" His voice sounded different, it wasn't soft and sweet anymore. Now it sounded more like rough and angry. What was it with this village? "What was it were you wanted to talk about?" His eyes said several things, surprise, anger, loneliness, hate and especially sadness.

"Edward isn't good for you." Like I didn't know that yet, I thought.

"Okay, thanks for the advice." I again tried to walk away but he again caught my wrist.

"Like I already said I am in a hurry." He didn't response me. I tried to get out of his grip.

"I am serious Miss Swan." A sigh came out of my mouth.

"I know and I am aware of the concerns but I am perfectly fine with handling my own problems." He didn't show any emotions, he probably hadn't been expecting that kind of answer. His glace was intense, but not with passion. It was filet with hate for a few seconds he looked at me. Again I tried to walk away. This time his arm was grabbed around my waist. I was scared now, I tried to get out of his grip but it was impossible.

"I don't see why you are so special." It came as a whisper out of his mouth. I didn't know it was meant for my ears to hear it but I felt like crying. The tears were standing in my eyes and I still wasn't able to get out of his grip the first was starting to fall on my face when the door swung open. There he was my lifesaver. Alec was standing in the doorway. I knew for sure that Edward sends him to me.

"Get your velvet hand hands of her James." Alec ordered when he pulled me out of the grip. James and Alec watched each other carefully.

"Tell Edward, that he needs to watch her." Alec didn't do anything. His face was emotionless.

"No need, he already knows. Do you really think he is that stupid?" James didn't answer the question. Alec took my wrist and dragged me out of the school. The tears were falling but they weren't only falling out of fear but also out of happiness. Alec looked at me and then noticed that I was crying.

"Bella, Edward cars for you please believe that." I nodded and threw myself in his arms. Alec tried to comfort me, it took a while but after ten minutes in his arms the tears stopped flowing.

"Get in." He nodded his head in the direction of the car. As usual we didn't say much to each other. Alec was different from Edward. He was also a bad boy and a lady's man but he seemed to care more about his friends. Alec was always there for Edward.

"What did you mean by that Edward cares about me?" Alec didn't look up from the road.

"You are different then he thought you would be. Edward has always been an emotional guy; he has a lot of feelings. And at the moment you are letting him feel emotions he never experienced before. That's also a reason why he gets mad a lot." It was frustrating me that I couldn't get a straight line of Edward, he had so many parts. He was caring and sweet but jealous. He had hate, sadness, loneliness, passion and unhappiness in him. That last one is really concerning me. Edward never seemed to really enjoying time.

"Edward never wanted me to say this to you but he likes spending time with you. Your dad is only making it hard for him." And again there was the subject about Charlie.

"What happened between them?" Alec looked away from me.

"Can't tell." Why couldn't anyone tell me what Edward or Charlie did. It was starting to irritate me badly. Alec stopped the car and just then I noticed we were already by my house.

"Isabella a few things. Never go in the classroom from James without Edward or me," I nodded "and could you pick Edward up on the police station tomorrow before school?" I nodded again.

"Sure you saved practically my life do of course." A smile came on my face.

"This is just between you and me. I very like a girl and she agreed to go on a date with me." Alec was shining brightly; a grin appeared on my face.

"I will make something up for Edward." I stepped out of the car and he drove away.

Charlie wasn't home so I figured he was still on the police station, probably watching Edward. I was wondering what Edward would be like when he was on the police station, probably even as sarcastic as normal. And then out of nowhere the phone rang.

"Bella, it's Charlie." I heard Edward yell things in the back.

"Shut up." Charlie yelled back, but it didn't seem to help not that I was expecting that.

"Well Bella I just wanted to know if you got home safely."

"I am fine dad don't worry." We didn't say much. And again Edward and Charlie started arguing.

"Let me talk to her for a minute." Edward said, Charlie sighed.

"Fine." I didn't hear a thing until Edward was on the phone.

"Isabella."

"Edward." I said in response. He was quiet for a while.

"What happened with James? Did you get out on time?"

"No but Alec came up to help me."

"Did you get hurt?" He voice sounded concerned.

"No not at all, he just scared me." I heard Edward sigh. He seems to be relieved.

"That's good. See you tomorrow." And with that he hanged up. Charlie wouldn't probably be home for another few hours. I was just sitting in front of the television, watching a bad talk show.

"Now we are going to talk about bad boys. What happened to them to behave like this?" I was watching this show now for an hour and this was the first subject that was actually interesting.

"And to talk about this issue we invited an ex-bad boy." The crowd was clapping and a good looking guy came up the stage. They introduced him and started talking about bad boys.

"What need a bad boy too be bad?" The host asked.

"Well bad boys definitely don't have to be bad. I wasn't a bad person. A friend of mine was working at the police station and he arrested me. It wasn't for real but the people who knew me weren't aware of that. After a few times they started to believe it. But a bad boy really needs a couple of guys who follows him."

"Why does a boy become a bad boy?"

"That can have many reasons, it is mostly an accident in the past and they got in contact with the police. It doesn't even have to be something bad." And then it hit me, Charlie must have done something in the past when Edward was still a little boy. This was definitely it what Charlie, nor Edward or Alec wanted to tell me. I watched to rest of the programme and went to bed. Great I had to go pick up Edward just before school.

I couldn't get to fall asleep. That stupid talk show was spinning around in my head. On my alarm there was standing 00:30. Two hours ago Charlie came home; it only made me feel worse. As he always did he opened my door and looked if I was still in his house. I really didn't understand why he always did it. It wasn't like I was going to run away from him.

_I was walking through a lot of streets but nothing looks __familiar. I had a feeling like someone was following me. So now and then I heard footsteps but every time I turned there was nothing. It seemed like every time I turned it disappeared. Every minute I became more scared. When I heard a __branch break I freaked out and started to run. But it was much faster then I was. It leaded me right into an ally. There I was standing with my back against two walls. Out of nowhere Edward appeared in front of my eyes. But he wasn't the same. His eyes were red and he looked like he was hungry. He took one big step and his and mine body were slammed to each other. I didn't dear to open my eyes. His hand was going through my hair and over my neck. And then I felt a horrible pain in my neck. Did he just bit me? Every time he swallowed I felt my life fall apart. _

On seven pm the alarm went off. My head felt like it was going to exploded.

"Bella, dinner is almost ready." Charlie yelled at me. There wasn't getting anything out of my mouth except for some gowns. That night had really killed me. After dinner Charlie went to the police station. He would kill me if he saw that I would pick up Edward.

There I was in front of the police station. I didn't dear to actually open the door and walk in. Edward and Charlie were for sure yelling at each other. In the car I was as nervous as hell. I had to get in otherwise we wouldn't be at school on time. Slowly I opened the door, it was just opened for a small ajar. Edward and Charlie were talking to each other.

"How did it end up with James?" Edward looked up at Charlie.

"Nothing happened he only got the chance to scare her. Luckily Alec showed up on time." Charlie let go of a sigh. They were talking about me.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Edward looked like he was thinking about the question.

"Don't know for sure. Alec is still watching him but it will definitely not be something pleasant." Charlie's glaze was totally lost. For me it was also a shock. I didn't feel my legs anymore.

"Edward, I know that I did a lot wrong to you. But please take care of Bella." He didn't look shocked when Charlie asked it.

"Why should I?" Edward's voice was cold. Charlie let himself fall in front of Edward.

"Because I am bagging you. She will only be save with you." The door fell out of my hand. I was shocked. A few seconds later Edward ad Charlie opened the door.

"Bella." Charlie said.

Bad to the Bones


	10. Chapter 10

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 10

"Bella, there is no other way." I didn't want to see Charlie. How could he do this to me? Edward didn't say a word. For a few seconds he let us at ease. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to my car.

"Why is Alec not here?" I totally forget to get up with something.

"He said he had to handle a few things in Seattle." Edward didn't seem to believe me but he didn't say anything about it. We stood still in front of my car. For the last time I looked over my shoulder to Charlie. He was looking at me with a face of impotence. I looked at my shoes, I had no idea what kind of feeling was flowing through my veins, but I didn't feel happy at all. After a few seconds I got into the car and Edward drove away.

"Where are we going? You took the wrong turn. We are supposed to go to school." He didn't look at me nor did he answer me.

Edward stopped the car in front of an apartment.

"Why and where are?" I asked Edward.

"We are at Alec's house. Because he needs to learn a few lessons. I am more important than some girl he thinks he likes." He looked very angry. It was probably the best thing to just say anything. Edward walked up to the door and he knocked, but to be precise it seemed more like he was breaking the door in. The door was opened by two very happy persons, Alec and the girl.

"Shit." Alec said when he saw it was Edward. Edward took Alec's collar and wanted to hit him.

"Wait, wait." Alec held his hands high up in the air.

"I know you are mad at me and you have every right but yesterday I found a few things out about James." Edward lowered his arm. Slowly he led go of his collar and walked insight.

"Come in Bella." Alec tried to say but Edward cut him off.

"She will wait in the car." I wanted to say something but Edward was looking very angry.

"Is the door open?" I asked him and he nodded in response. Alec stopped me by tacking my arm.

"Bella has to know too."

"No!" Edward yelled angrily, Alec let go of me and a sigh came out of his mouth. I didn't do anything, what seemed to make him even angrier.

"Isabella to the car right now." He yelled angrily, everyone in the neighbourhood was able to hear it.

"No." I said calm, my voice sounded low. Edward walked over to me from where he was standing and he took my chin in his hand.

"Bella, Charlie made sure that I can't do anything to you. But I can ruin all the lives around you. Just like I did to your dad. He doesn't have a job and without it he has no money to pay for the house. So next month he will be living on the streets." A massif anger build up in me. I started to hit him on every place that I could reach. All the emotions that I build up today came out at once. And then the tears started to run all over my face. My feet weren't able to keep me standing, and with that I fell to the ground. Edward let go of a sigh. He always seemed to have it hard when I started to cry. He kneeled to the ground and pulled me into his arms. One of his arms was under my legs and the other was comforting my back. Slowly he walked to his car. There were still tears running alone my cheeks, but the feeling of him around me comforted me a little. He putted me down in the passenger's seat and he let me look up at him.

"I am doing this for your safety. It is the best if you don't know much." He kissed my hair and closed the door.

"I will be back in ten minutes." He said before he closed the door and walked away from me. Just before he walked into the house he locked the doors of the car. I wouldn't be able to get out. After a minute I felt a lot better.

And then out of nowhere my phone rang. _Alec _was standing on the screen. I answered it and I heard that Edward and Alec were talking to each other.

"It seems like he is working for James. I know that you always want to have your anomies close but I don't think it is a good idea because form now on Bella will always be around you." Edward didn't response.

"Edward if you do not protect her, he will make her suffer in the most horrible ways." And then the conversation was clicked off. Someone close to Edward? Was there even someone close to Edward? The only one I could think of was Alec.

The door of the house was opened and Edward walked to his car. I dried my eyes and made sure that I wiped away all the tears. Edward unlocked the car and jumped in. He looked at me, his eyes were soft again. His hand went to my chin and he made me look up at him with his dump he wiped away the last tear.

"I don't like to see you cry, so don't." He pleased another kiss on my head and drove away.

"Is it really true that Charlie will be sleeping on the streets next month?" I asked softly. Edward sighed.

"Not yet, he found a job but it doesn't pay very well. He is going to move to a small apartment, if someone is going to buy the house." I felt relieved.

"Well let's get over with it. If you listen to me I will buy the house and Charlie would be able to move. But if you don't I will make sure that he wouldn't be able to find a job anywhere in the state of Washington." I swallowed.

"I will listen to you." I was so soft that I didn't know if he heard me.

We arrived at his house and on his couch there were laying bags. I looked up at Edward.

"Alec brought them here, there are your stuff." At the same time that he grabbed my bags I nodded. With all the bags in his hands he walked up the stairs.

"I will show you your room." He opened a door and walked in with me following him. The room was big and beautifully decorated.

"Wow." I said and heard Edward laugh.

"I am going to order pizza, you want some?" I nodded and he left the room, leaving me behind. It felt just like the first time I arrived in Forks. There were only a few differences like this time I was in Edward's house and not in Charlie's and the room was actually looking nice. Another relieve there weren't hanging any drawings of a child that she made when she was three. But this time it also felt awkward. Edward didn't really seem to like having me here and I also didn't want to be here. I was putting my clothes in the closet when the door was opened. Edward was looking a little shy what made me surprised.

"Dinner is ready. Would you like to join me?" Now it was me who looked shy. For almost ninety-nine percent I knew for sure that my cheeks were as red as fire. We both seemed to have trouble with what we should and we could say. I nodded and together we walked down the stairs. On the table there were lying to pleats with pizza.

"Aren't your parent's home?" For a second he froze and he stopped eating.

"This is my own house."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"How did you menus to pay that?" Edward looked up at me, his eyes held surprise but also anger.

"Sorry it is rude to ask someone about their money." On his face a grin appeared.

"Let's just say that I speared up a little money." I nodded. After dinner we didn't do much. Edward was watching a football game and I was reading Romeo and Juliette, again.

"You should go to bed." I said to him. He looked up at me.

"It's Friday." It was an easy response on my suggestion. "Tomorrow we can sleep as long as we want."

"But you should go to bed yesterday must have been a rough day." He sighed and laughed a little.

"You behave just like Esmee, my mom." I grinned.

"But you will go to bed too."

"Yes sir." I held my hand up on my face just like they do in the army. Now it was he who grinned. Together we went upstairs. That night I didn't sleep very well, I couldn't let led the conversation between Alec and Edward go.

"_It seems like he is working for James. I know that you always want to have your anomies close but I don't think it is a good idea because form now on will always be around you." Edward didn't response._

"_Edward if you do not protect he, he will make her suffer in the horrible way."_

Who was that person?

"You want some breakfast?" I asked him as he came walking in the kitchen. The eggs and the toast were almost ready.

"Sure." I took the toast and the eggs and putted them on a plate. With a big smile he ate his breakfast.

"You are a good cook." I grinned and nodded. For a few minutes we didn't say a word. We were just enjoying our breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" His voice sounded curious. The question came out of nowhere.

"Not so good. I couldn't get something out of my mind." He looked surprised.

"What was it?" I looked down to my feet, I was a bit embarrassed.

"Please don't get angry with me." He sighed.

"I promise I will not if you tell me the truth."

"Yesterday when you were insight Alec house he called me. He didn't say anything to me. But I heard you both talk about keeping anomies close and then he hung up." When I looked up at Edward he tried to get his anger under control.

"I am so sorry." I repeated myself over and over again. For a few minutes he was quiet.

"It's not your fault." He could menus to say.

"What happened?"

"The girl had his phone, she must have called you. From the first time I saw her I already didn't trust her." He let his hand go through his hair several times over and over again.

"Do you think she is related to James?" He didn't answer my question.

"What is her name?" I asked instead.

"Victoria."


	11. Chapter 11

**ALARM! I changed the name Alex into Alec, to make it more like Twilight. Please led me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>Bad to the Bones<p>

Chapter 11

"The name of that stupid redhead is Victoria." I repeated her name several times in my head. It sounded so familiar. I shook the feeling off and looked up at Edward. He was drowned in his own thoughts. When I was looking at him it made me feel weird. Edward had so many secrets; I really didn't know who he was. That hard and cold man he seemed to be is not who he really is. I wanted to know how I could get under his mask that he was constantly wearing. The life he lived was so different from mine. It seemed like he never opened up to anyone. Only Alec was close to him but I don't think he knew everything about him.

"Bella, you are staying home today. I am going to school alone. If Alec or Victoria is at the door, you are not allowed to open the door for them." I nodded. He ate his breakfast and left. His house was huge and empty. I couldn't imagine living here on my own, it was so alone. There weren't many things I could do.

Edward didn't come home after school. It was almost midnight when he barked in the house, I was sleeping on the couch. I instantly woke up from all the noises he made. Silently I looked over my shoulder to him. He and a girl were kissing passionately. From the first time since weeks nothing inside of my snapped. The feelings there has always been for him were gone. There was no jalousie flowing through my veins. A grin appeared on my face, I was free. The girl had to stop kissing him to get oxygen into her longs. I looked at Edward's face. His green eyes weren't as green as before, they looked swollen, like he had just cried.

"Look who we have here." He led go of the girl and he came walking over to me. Edward was defiantly drunk, he couldn't even menus stand on his own feet.

"Look Kate, this is the girl I talked to you about. _That girl_, who barked in my life and changed everything." His voice was hard and his words were referred to snap through me. But they didn't, not anymore.

"The girl that thinks she is so perfect. The girl that does everything so perfectly." He wasn't speaking to Kate anymore; he was speaking to me now.

"But she does one thing wrong, loving me." A grin appeared on his face. He was now standing an inch away from me.

"I don't love you anymore." My voice was hard and cold. "You didn't really believe that I would still love you after everything you did to me and my father did you?" He didn't answer me on the other hand he laughed hard.

"Really. I bet if I kiss you in your neck your heartbeat will exaggerate and your breath will be caught in your throat." Without waiting for an answer he attacked my neck. For a few seconds my heartbeat exaggerated but then it went to normal again and my breath was in my control. I had to be unshed Edward lips still felt pleasant but not like before. After a minute he finally realised that his touches didn't do anything to me. He got his face out of my neck and he now faced me.

"You are not in love with me anymore." I didn't say anything. I tear rang down his face, his eyes looked sad.

"Go away Edward, you cost yourself enough trouble." He felt down on his knees and I walked past him, leaving Edward and Kate alone.

The next morning when I walked in the living room, it was a total hell. I had heard that Edward was mad yesterday but this was insane. The whole living room was destroyed; there wasn't a piece of furniture that was still standing on his place. Over the whole place there was laying glass. It almost looked like a battlefield. A sigh came out of my mouth. What happened to Edward? It was the only thing that spun through my head. Charlie was defiantly a part of his past. That past that seemed to be so dark. He was everything except an open book.

Than out of nowhere Edward stopped in front of the house. He got of his motor and walked insight.

"Grape your bag, we need to go to school." Again his voice was hard and cold.

"What about the living room?" I asked when I followed him outside.

"I took care of it." I didn't ask any further. There was a great chance that he would get mad again. I got behind him on his motor and he drove away.

"Miss Swan what answer do you have by question 24b?" For a few seconds I looked at the teacher thinking about what she just said. She was looking at me like I was insane.

"O, yes right. I got there 287." The teacher groaned.

"Mr Cullen is this correct?" The teacher asked. Edward looked up. He was sitting on the other end of the classroom.

"You know, I truly don't give a shit." A lot of kids started to laugh but Edward didn't pay any attention to it. The teacher led go of a sigh.

"It was indeed 287." She turned back to the board and went further with her lesson.

The rest of the day went pretty fast, I only had one hour left. Not that I would really enjoy that one. Geography, the lessons that was given by James. When I walked in the classroom, I saw a lot of people watching me.

"Miss Swan your back, that's wonderful." James said. I nodded and instantly walked to Edward. A grin appeared on his face. Edward made it look like he just won a trophy. I shook my head and set on the chair next to him. After a few minutes Edward grabbed his notebook out of his bag and wrote something on a paper. I could hardly imagine that he would make any notes.

When the bell rings I want you to grape my arm and I will make sure you get out of the classroom. You have to be fast because I don't want James anywhere near you. Do you understand?

I nodded and went back reading the chapter, not that I still able to. For one more time I looked at his note. His handwriting was old but so beautiful. The letters where elegant but also manlike. A grin appeared on my face. In all those magazines there were always articles about people and their handwriting. It seemed that you could get to know a person by his handwriting but just like everything else you couldn't with Edward. Sure you saw that it was old but that was like it. When the bell rang Edward and I almost ran out of the classroom. Luckily James wasn't able to get anywhere near me. I looked at him for a second. In his eyes there was anger but he had made up a fake smile. He laughed at the other students and he said goodbyes.

I and Edward were walking through the school; my arm was still around his. For me it felt a little weird but Edward didn't seem like he wanted to let me go. A lot of girls were looking at me with killing glazes. Out of embarrassment I looked down to my feed. For a second I looked up at Edward's face. His was smiling, not something that happened much.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked in a whisper. He didn't answer me instead his smile became even bigger. When we arrived he finally let go of me to handle me the helmet.

"Thanks I murmured. Are we going to your house?" I didn't even dear to call it home. Calling something home when it was Edward's, I got shivers all over my back.

"No." He didn't say anything else and just drove away.

"Bella, it is so good to see you again. You don't know how much I missed you." Charlie grabbed my arms and drew me into a hug. It was good to be around him again.

"Thank you Edward." Charlie tried to say it as nice as possible. Edward only nodded and drove away. Before he was out of the street he tried to be cool because he only drove on one wheel for a few seconds. I rolled my eyes and Charlie led me into the house.

"When are you moving?" I asked out of curiosity. He made up a smile.

"Soon I hope but there haven't been any buyers yet." I grabbed his hand and a smile appeared on my face.

"I am sure someone will come." We looked at each other for a few moments. It felt weird to be around Charlie again. He nodded and went to the kitchen to get me something to drink.

"How are you doing? Isn't Edward killing you?" I began to laugh, something I hadn't done in a while. Being around Charlie really made me feel better than I did in these last days.

"I am fine. And no Edward is really nice actually. Sometimes a bit scary but he isn't a total asshole." Charlie nodded and looked down.

"I am so sorry Bella. But there really isn't another solution." With sadness in his eyes he looked down at his hands. They were laying with despair in his lap.

"Don't worry dad. I know you wouldn't do something like this if there was another solution." He nodded and then he started talking about his new job. He was working in a bar, it really wasn't something he liked but he got a job and he got money what made him pleased. Charlie looked miserable but it wasn't too bad, he could still menus everything.

That evening I made Charlie dinner that was a lot healthier and he had these last days. After dinner he brought me back to Edward's house. I saw that Edward was home because he motor was parked outside but he was nowhere to be found. I pulled my shoulders and walked through the house. He was probably in his office. When I knocked I didn't hear an answer so I just walked in. But he was not in; I wanted to walk out when I saw something on his desk. Quietly I closeted the door and walked up to his desk. There were laying old papers on it. It was from 2000.

**Death by murder**

Here in our city of Chicago has been made a murder. A family of three lived in the middle of the city. It was a young couple. The man, Edward Mason, was 28 years old and the woman, Elizabeth Mason Thomson was 26 years old. They had a child called Edward Anthony Mason. The murders came into their house and destroyed everything. The couple was murdered only the child could escape; he is just six years old. Without any parents he is going to live with a good friend of his father, Carlisle Cullen who now lives in Forks in the state of Washington.

I was totally shocked, how could this have happened to Edward? That must be so hard for him.

"Did you enjoy the story?" Edward asked angrily. I almost jumped in the air; I didn't remember hearing him enter the room. I blushed and looked down at my hands; I was so going to be so dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 12

Edward was looking at me with a great deal of anger in it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes were narrowed for a bit, the so beautiful colour of green became by the second darker. I didn't have any idea what he was thinking. The emotions were flowing around his face. I always found it hard to read him. I didn't know what to do or to say. There was a great change that I would make it worse by saying anything. So I just kept quiet. Edward was looking at me; he was trying to control his anger. For a few seconds he just stood there before he stormed out of the room.

"Get out of the room, right now." He yelled harshly.

Edward was still at me. For some part I understood. I had been looking through his stuff but he still overreacted. Edward was just a guy who –in my eyes– was a person that had a huge emotional damage. Some parts in me felt bad for him. He wasn't that bad guy he pretends to be. That was just a mask that was stuck on his face. It just worried me that it maybe wasn't going to ever let go.

"Are you still not going to talk to me?" Edward didn't look up to me. His eyes were on the road and they weren't leaving it. I sighed and gave up for that moment.

"Don't you even know that you are being very irresponsible?" A bit out of shock I looked down.

"What?" It was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

When we arrived at school everything seemed normal. Nobody dared to look at us; they were all too scared to even look at one of us. Very soon after that Alec, Victoria and Alec's friends came walking up to us. I was talking to Alec but Edward wasn't paying much attention to one of us.

"What are you doing here Victoria?" Edward asked out of nowhere in a roughly way. I knew that he didn't like her but he didn't have to show it to her like that.

"Well I thought it is nice to spend some more time with Alec and you guys, and maybe with Bella. So I transferred from Seattle." Edward's eyes narrowed.

"No, you are not going to spend any time with Bella." In that one second Victoria's mood changed from good to bad. We all saw it; Alec intently wrapped his arms around her waist. Alec was defiantly not glad with how Edward reacted.

"What are you doing Edward?" Alec asked carefully.

"Leaving." It was hissed through Edward's teeth. He grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked indignantly. He didn't answer instead he walked me to my class and left.

That day really didn't seem to ever end. My classes were boring and every class Victoria and I had together, Edward made sure that someone was sitting next to me. The first who sat next to me was Jessica. The way how I would describe our conversation was awkward. She was only talking about Edward and that went on and on. If you ask my opinion, she was very obsessed with him. But who will say I am right.

"Bella." The most awful voice yelled into my ear. A shiver went down along my back.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" I asked when she sat down next to me. My voice sounded husky out of surprise.

"Edward asked me if I wanted to sit next to you, because you are like a sister to him. But the main reason is because he promised me a date." Her smile was huge.

"You know how special that is? Edward has never asked a girl out." I put on a fake smile.

"I am glad." For a few seconds Lauren looked around the classroom.

"Well Bella, I don't ask this question many times. Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch tomorrow?" Wow, did queen bee Lauren just ask someone at her table. There was just something not right about that. She would never ask it because she thinks someone is nice.

"What do you want in return?" A grin appeared on her face.

"I see you are smart. Well I want you to tell good things to Edward about me." Without even knowing I let go of a giggle. Her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You don't really believe that he is just a little interested in you, right?" In that minute her smile fated away.

"What are you saying?" It almost sounded like she was about to cry.

"He is using you." My words were hard and cold. But why wouldn't they be? She wanted to do the exact same thing to me. When I looked up at her, her face was steadfast.

"You are just jealous that he asked me out instead of you. It is all written on your forehead." And then the bell rang. My last lesson was over.

When I walked out of the classroom, Edward was there waiting for me. He didn't say anything nor did he look at me. His pace was fast and precise. As soon as we were outside the conversations of the other students stopped. Edward walked further without even noticing anything.

"Edward, Edward." He sighed and tuned around. Some boy came running to him.

"Felix," Edward said. "What is going on?" The boy who apparently was called Felix took a few minutes to control his breath.

"Victoria asked for you." Edward looked up from his shoes.

"Where is she?"

"Waiting for you at the cafeteria." He nodded and sends the boy away. For a moment he stood still, his eyes were searching around the parking lot. Eventually they stopped when they were looking in my eyes.

"I want you to stay here, and please try to not get into any trouble." He didn't wait for me to answer him, instead he just walked away. I sighed; did he always have to command me? The worst thing about him was that he didn't even listen to the things I had to say. Well that's an idea, if he is not listening to me than I am not going to listen to him. When he closed the door of the cafeteria, I started walking.

They were standing in front of each other, a bit too close in my opinion.

"What is it that you are doing here Victoria? You are not here because you like Alec so much. I have more the idea that you are here because of me and Bella."

"I have heard that Bella is like a sister to you." Edward nodded.

"Yeah she is."

"She not means anything more to you?" Edward thought about what she said for a while. Then out of nowhere one of Edward's hand pushed her against the wall.

"Would I do this if she is more than a sister to me?" He pushed his lips on hers. Willingly she curled her arms around his neck. After a few minutes Victoria had to push Edward away to breath.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this." He said while he was kissing her neck.

"But what do you want from me Victoria?" This was getting good. I took another step so I could hear them better. They both turned my way when I hit a plastic bottle.

"God dammed, Bella. I told you to wait at the parking lot." Edward was looking anger. Victoria didn't look shocked of basted, she was just looking at me with a grin. Edward sighed, kissed Victoria on the cheek, whispered something in her ear and then walked in my direction. He took my arm and dragged me alone.

"This is what I mean about you being irresponsible. Do you have any idea of how much trouble you are in?" He yelled at me.

"No because no one ever tells me anything." I yelled back. For a second Edward was quiet.

"I am doing everything to keep you save and you just do whatever you like." He hissed at me.

"Why would I listen to you, after everything you did to me and Charlie?" his anger grew with every second I kept talking. But I couldn't care less I just kept yelling at him.

"And all that commanding you do, I am not your dog. Neither am I a little girl."

"Then stop behaving like one. And about your father he deserved everything I did to him."

"No he did not, you distorted his whole life."

"He did worse to mine!" He yelled so hard that you could hear it all over the house.

"You have no idea what your father did to me." His voice was lower and softer now. I didn't know what to say or do for a while.

"Why would you want to protect me if you hate Charlie so much?"

"You are different." He whispered softly. He looked me over, somewhere out of his chest a grown came up. On look was given by him before he went upstairs.

In the morning when I was making breakfast, Edward came to stand behind me.

"I was thinking yesterday. You don't listen to me, so I am not going to listen to you. You didn't want me to kiss you so that's what I am going to do." His arms were wrapped around my waist and he stated to kiss my shoulder and neck.

"Edward, stop. Edward please don't." I tried to get out of his grip. But as hard as I tried it didn't help.

"I already thought you would say that." Edward had a grin on his face when he said it.

"I also thought of an alternative." I turned around in his arms. On my face there was a surprised look.

"Our hunger games could begin again, but this time we could make it more interesting with a price." He talked slow and thoughtful.

"A price, like what?" I asked in confusion.

"If I win you will be with me for the rest of you high school life and actually listen to what I say." My mouth felt open, that is still two years. Please tell me that he was joking, but looking at his face it was all intended seriously.

"What?" I yelled, Edward pulled his shoulders up and let them fall again.

"Your wish is my command." He started kissing my check with every kiss he came closer to my lips. He bowed his head and his lips were almost touching mine.

"Fine, Fine!" I yelled when his lips were a centimetre apart from mine.

"We do it but you have to agree with everything I want as price." He nodded in agreement; he held two fingers up in the air.

"But only two things." It was whispered into my ear. Edward defiantly loved the whole situation. The extreme smile on his face was revealing it.

"I want you to give Charlie his life back and stop interfering in my life." He thought about what I said, eventually he agreed.

"During the hunger games it's not allowed to kiss one another or hurt some one's friends or family." His hand was hold in the air for me to shake. For a few seconds I thought about it carefully. Eventually I shook his hand in agreement. The hunger games will begin.

Edward drove me to school on his motor. The hunger games were about to begin. I had absolutely no ideas about how to make it through this thing. It was hard to get to Edward. There weren't many things that got to him. I was probably going to lose very badly. I sighed and looked down at my feet. Edward and I were walking next to each other. He walked like he owned the world. His hands were in his pockets of his to expensive jeans of G-star. His shoulders were moving with every step he took. You could see his muscles perfectly in his white polo of Tommy Hilfiger.

Then out of nowhere I saw it. Everyone on the parking lot was watching us. Normally they were too scared.

"Why are they all looking at us?" On Edward's face a grin appeared.

"Not us, you. They are all looking at you." I narrowed my eyes when I tuned my face to him.

"What did you do?" I asked with a devil voice. His hand went up in the air and his finger was pointing at the corridors of the school. I exaggerated my walking pace.

_Our own Miss Phoenix is very willing to find a date for Valentine next week. If you want to apply please call 0142569713_


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for reading my story and for all the review I already got. I have got a new story if you like my stories please also read this one. In my opinion RED is a beter story than Bad to the Bones.

Red, the colour of the Devil  
>Bella Swan lives with her father in Forks, the city of the rich. Unfortunately Bella isn't rich at all. When she accidentally got into the school for the rich she got in contact with the Famous 4 F4 , also their leader Edward Mason. When a battle will begin between hade and love. Boys Before Flower<br>Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3,708 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 5-26-12 - Bella & Edward

* * *

><p>Bad to the Bones<p>

Chapter 13

Edward really made my life a living hell. That stupid Valentine thing was just the beginning. He made sure that I had to clean up the school for an entire week, got locked up in a classroom for an entire day and night and the last and the worst I had to go to a sleepover where I got a make-over just like a Barbie. It really felt horrible. Of course I did a few things to Edward but he didn't seem to matter much. For a few times he had to go to detention, but of course that didn't really got to him. Why couldn't I get to him? There were just so few things that I could do. For the rest not many things happened. There were still a few times when I coughed Edward and Victoria making out. Alec still didn't know about it. Every time I saw him I wanted to tell it. But every time I was about to I couldn't. If I began talking about Victoria his face glow up. I saw how he reacted on only hearing her name I just couldn't tell him. I couldn't break his heart. But that was what Edward did.

Edward parked his car in the garage. And in that moment it just him me. The only thing he really loved, his motor. If I ruined his motor he would be absolutely pissed. Edward didn't look at me while he got out of the car. I followed him like a shadow. We both didn't say anything to one another when we walked out of the garage. For my plan I really had to be careful. I had to wait until he was out of the house before I could start with my plan. There was only one big problem: how do I get the stuff that I needed? There really wasn't a way for me to actually buy the stuff that I needed. I grabbed my phone and called Charlie.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yes dad it is me." On the back ground everyone went quiet. For the last few weeks I didn't get to see him many times.

"Why are you calling?" I almost didn't want to ask but I had to.

"I was just wandering if you could buy a few things for me. At least if you have the time for it." It went quiet on the other side of the line. I knew for sure that Charlie knew that wasn't just it.

"What kind of things do you want me to buy?" His voice sounded alarming.

"Just a few pink spray some girly stickers from Hello Kitty or something." It took him a few seconds to answer me.

"Sure, when should I bring it to you?" Charlie didn't really sound really convinced but he didn't really said anything about it. If I told him the whole story he would never approve. He would think that Edward is much too dangerous for me to do that.

"Well, I don't know yet. But I will call you to let you know. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Although Charlie still didn't sound sure. We both knew that I also wasn't able to convince him. We didn't talk much after that; he was too busy for a real conversation.

For the rest of the day I didn't see a sign of Edward. He was only sitting in his office, doing what hell knows. Again the dinner was quiet. I just looked at my plate and so now and then Edward's eyes landed on me. But it was mostly not more than a few seconds.

"Does it taste okay?" The quiet was really killing me; I just had to ask something. Out of surprise he looked up at me. Before he answered me he scanned my face.

"Sure, your food always tastes good." There was a little grin on his face. And again he looked down at his plate again.

"I missed hearing your voice." He whispered it, but I didn't believe it was for my ears to hear it. At the same time we looked up at each other. His eyes were staring in my.

"You have really beautiful eyes." It was out of my mouth before I even knew it. Out of embarrassment I looked down. When I dared to look up again, I saw Edward glaring at me with a cocky smile. My mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. At least not more than a few times: "uh..." An ever bigger grin appeared on his face and on mine a major blush appeared.

"I love it when I make you blush." And for one of the first times I actually enjoyed spending time with him.

"I have a suggestion. We could watch a movie or something. Just to forget the battle for one night?' His eyes were shy. It almost seemed like he was afraid of my answer.

"Sure." I answered his question. A slight smile appeared on his face. Edward could actually really be nice when he really wanted to be, but he was still weird. When we finished eating he took our plates and we went to the cinema. It was actually really enjoyable. Edward was a real gentleman holding doors open for me. Every time he did it there was no sign of irritation on his face. It was weird to actually see Edward nice.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Edward grinned and kissed my head.

"You are breaking a rule." I said to him with a slight smile.

"Like you don't want it." The feeling that I had yesterday was still there. Edward cleared his throat.

"Let's go to school." The ride there felt again amazing. I was almost considering to no ruin his motor. But of course that wouldn't be any fun. Actually that was really something that I enjoyed together with Edward. We were always playing; he was really someone who was enjoying life. At least when he wasn't working on a plan to get revenge on someone. I always found it fascinating how he didn't get caught. And when he did he always thought off a way to get out of it. Edward had always been smart already from the first day I saw him.

The wind was blowing through my hair. I had to small my eyes to be able to see everything well without getting things into my eyes. Edward was grinning because I had to get my arms around him because he went faster then he would normally do. His black leader jacket smelled at his sweat. To be honest I actually thought it smelled really good, for someone's sweat. When we arrived at school, some people had to jump away because Edward drove right through a lot of teenagers. The girls started to scream and ran away as fast as they could. At first the boys steed standing on the same point but when they noticed that Edward wasn't going to block away, they also ran off. Some of them had to throw themselves on the ground otherwise they would have been in an accident.

"Pathetic." I thought Edward said.

"Dad, your here." I said to Charlie. He had the stuff in his hands where I asked for. Out of my pocket I took my money but Charlie didn't want to know anything about it. There weren't many times that he showed his affection.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. So do you still have some time or do you have to go?" I asked him. On his face there was written disappointment.

"No I am sorry I have to work." I looked down to not let him see that I also felt the same.

"Don't worry. I am sure that I will see you soon." My smile was meant to be bravely but I guess that we both knew that I wasn't so brave at all. Soon after we said our goodbyes Charlie disappeared to work. I walked back to school where Edward was waiting for me in front of the entrance. His face didn't show any happy signs.

"Where were you?"He grabbed my arm. I tried to pull my arm out but as always he was too strong. Sometimes I asked myself: 'When has he ever getting nice?'

"That is nothing of your business." I hissed at him. It only made him angrier.

"Like hell yeah it is my business. Why do you always have to walk away? Another reason to win this game." Bastard I thought. He always had to get up with something to irritate me even more. But luckily I was also able to irritate him, by doing things that he did not allow me to do. His grip on my arm tighted and he dragged me along with him. We arrived at the lesson of James. He wanted us to get detention but Edward didn't even listen to him and walked further to our spot in the back of the class. During the lesson Edward and I were still arguing. He really was pissed off because I didn't want to tell him what was going on. Actually that felt a little bit like a triumph.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan. I really had it with both of you. You are staying after the hour is over." James yelled at us. For the first time it seemed like he lost his patience. Edward's mood was still bad to but it became better when he saw James's face. Edward's face had a dark sight on it; there was also a cheeky smile on his face. He really enjoyed seeing people miserable.

"The both of you are really starting to get on my nerves." James was walking in front of me and Edward. He took three steps turned around and took another three steps. Just like an animal did in his cage.

"You are arguing the whole time; you do not only irritate me but also the other students."

"I doubt that." Edward whispered, luckily James didn't hear it. Though I heard it and I had a hard time not to laugh. For another few minutes James was yelling at us but then led us go when he saw that we weren't listening.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. A major grin appeared on my face. I figured he was looking at his motor. As fast as I could I walked down the stars into the garage. Edward was there standing right next to his motor. The resultant was really spectacular. His motor was completely pink with stickers of Hello Kitty on it. For a few times Edward looked from his motor to me. In his eyes there was disbelieve but there was also a desperate look.

"What have you done?" Were his first words that came out of his mouth. He didn't sound mad or angry no he sounded astonished. I didn't answer fast enough because the second time he yelled it at me. A big grin appeared on my face.

"You don't like it?" I tried to let my voice sound as innocent as possible. He growled and tried to get his anger under control. His hand went through his hair while his eyes were closed. He seemed to be frustrated and irritate on the same time, what was understandable.

"That was a big mistake." He told me when his eyes were opened again and his eyes were staring in mine. He led out of an angry grown and he walked out of the garage. Yes I thought I did it. Out of happiness I made a little dance.

The next day Edward was still irritated it became even worse when he realised that he wasn't able to drive his motor anymore. Yesterday he hadn't said a word to me and it seemed like he wasn't planning on doing it today. I latterly couldn't get my smile of my face. On the other end on his face there wasn't any emotion to be seen. But I couldn't figure out why he was so mad. Of course I ruined his motor, but I didn't believe that was it. How longer I kept thinking about it how worse I felt.

"Why are you mad at me?" He didn't look up at me.

"I am mad at myself not at you. Although what you did to my motor." With surprise I looked up at him. What was wrong with him? He was mad at himself. My feeling of guilt grow bigger every second. I was about to ask him why he would be mad at himself but we had arrived at school and he got out of the car before I could ask. Without waiting for me he walked to the school. He really was mad at himself. What did he do where he was so mad about? Slowly I walked to the school directly to my locker. Math and English were my next lessons. I took my books out when he came.

"Bella." I turned around and there he was, walking up to me; Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here?" I wanted to say but he was faster. He pushed his lips against mine. It was a total surprise for me. The first second I didn't response at all. Only then I started to feel his lips for real. They were soft and pushed them hard against mine. His lip tasted a little bit like vanilla and sugar. And from that moment I stated to kiss him back. Automatically one of my hands got tight into his hair. The feeling was spectacular and amazing. Our lips were moving over each other. His hands surrounded my waist and pushed me harder against his body. The contacting between us was different from every contact I had ever known. Slowly the kiss deepened, a little moan came out of his mouth. After what seemed like hours we parted. The look in his eyes was surprise and passion. A little smile appeared on his face, we both began to laugh but with me that stopped when I saw Edward standing in the corridor. His face was as white as a piece of paper, his eyes were big and he looked like he just saw someone die right in front of him. My mouth opened to say something to him but there was just nothing to say. He closed his eyes and walked away. His emotions were flowing through the corridor. It was all so confusing: Jacob kissing me while Edward was watching. I looked back at Jacob who was still smiling at me.

"I wanted to do that from the first time I saw you." I nodded and again a little smile appeared on my face. The bell rang and I gave him one last kiss, soft on the lips and walked to my class. I couldn't get Edward's eyes out of my head they looked so desperate.

My classes went by rather fast. The only thing I could think of was Jacob and Edward. Jacob´s kiss felt amazing but something didn't feel right. I felt a little guilty about Edward but why did he look at me like that? All the emotions were flowing around on his face. The feeling that I got while seeing him looking hopeless was terrible. And then Jacob of course I liked him but I had absolutely no idea what would happen between us. He was nice and all but I didn't believe it would happen between the two of us. He doesn't have the passion where I was looking for. The lessons were over and I walked to my locker. Again the school day was over and I was really glad about that. A lot of things happened that I needed to process. I opened my locker and a little note fell out.

You and that boy of yours need to watch your back. Because soon you will be mine.

I gasped at what the note said. How could he do this to me?

"Bella." A shy voice said. I turned around and there was the devil himself: Edward Cullen. The tears appeared in my eyes.

"How could you?" My voice sounded broken and that was precisely how I felt. Edward looked at me like he didn't understand.

"What did I do?" Now the anger overtook me.

"Bastard! I kissed Jacob and now you are doing this?" I yelled while I threw the note in his face. He grabbed it and started to read it.

"I didn't do this." That was the last drop. Automatically my hand went through the air and hit his face.

"I do not want to see you ever again." His check started to turn red, his face was hanging and in front of his eyes was his hair.

"Bella." He said, he sounded like a broken man.

"Do not speak to me, bastard. And you know what you won. You won the game." He wanted to grab my hand but instead I walked away with tears running along my face. How could he? Was the only thing I thought.

* * *

><p>Pease review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

These are my other stories. If you like this one please also read these.

1. Princess Academyreviews

Bella and 20 other girls of her village has been choosen to go to a school: princess academy. There they will learn how to behave like a princess. All the girls have to be ready before the ball of the crown prince, Edward Antony. The prince will then choose his bride to marry. It will be a storry about 20 girls fighting over one man.

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 355 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 9-8-12 - Bella & Edward

2. Red, the colour of the Devil »reviews

Bella Swan lives with her father in Forks, the city of the rich. Unfortunately Bella isn't rich at all. When she got accepted into the school for the rich she got in contact with the Famous 4 F4, also with their leader Edward Mason. Then a battle will begin between hade and love. Boys Before Flower

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words: 7,018 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 9-6-12 - Published: 5-26-12 - Bella & Edward

3. The Three Musketeers »reviews

1625 A war between England and France. Edward Cullen one of the three musketeers of France. Isabella Swan one of the best soldiers of England. During the battle they got the chance to meet each other and fall in love. Will they both survive this war?

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,208 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 7-13-12 - Published: 4-13-12 - Edward & Bella

* * *

><p>Bad to the Bones<p>

Chapter 14

My whole face was wet; the tears kept flowing over my face. Edward was bad but he couldn't have done it, he just couldn't. But instead he did. I was so confused; Edward, Jacob and Charlie made my life hard. To be honest I would want to go to the airport and fly right back to Renee. But of course that wouldn't be the answer to my problems.

I was running over the parking lot, I had to get away. And the only place I could think of was Charlie's house. I was definitely not going to Edward's house and it probably wasn't a good idea to go look for Jacob. In about half an hour I was standing in front of my old house. It felt familiar and pleasant; it was like the only place where I could really breathe. I tried the doorbell but the door wasn't answered. I turned around and out of nowhere Edward's car was parked in front of the house.

"I said that I didn't want to see you." Edward's glaze was indescribable. All kind of emotions were spinning around his face. For a few moments it looked like he was gone in his thoughts.

"I am here to bring you the keys." He looked at his hand. The keys were lying in his hand. Almost immediately he looked up again, looking directly at me. He made a perfect throw and the keys landed in front of my feet.

"I will be going now. Stay the night at Charlie's." Edward ordered in a stubborn voice. Without waiting for an answer he drove away. How could he have the nerve to come here? I looked down at the ground where the keys were laying. Again the feelings of anger and sadness build up in me. There were absolutely no words to describe him. He was a gentleman, an idiot, smart, depressed, funny, sweet, evil, rebellious, a bad boy, vindictive, gorgeous, special, weird and totally kissable. I was still shocked that Edward was capable of doing such cruel things.

_You and that boy of yours need to watch your backs. Because soon you will be mine. _

Those two sentences were spinning over and over again through my mind. Did Edward mean Jacob? No! We both knew that there was nothing going on between the two of us, right? I could not think, I needed to be distracted but I had no idea how. Charlie wouldn't be home for a few hours and I didn't want to go anywhere, I just wanted to be home. To be in my own bed and cry myself into sleep. I felt lonely; maybe calling mom was a good idea. Renee always knew what to do in disaster times.

That night I stayed at Charlie's house. Apart from all the miserable things that happened to me, it felt actually really nice being with Charlie. I made his supper and after we watched baseball together. Normally I wouldn't even think of doing that with him but that day was different. In the morning we eat and I had to leave him, again. It almost ripped my heart out when I saw the look on his eyes.

"Bye Bella, please call me when you arrive at Edward's place safe." I nodded and hugged him for the last time. I took one step of the porch and I felt unsafe already. Being with my dad made me feel safe. Something that I had at first with Edward. If going to his house was a good idea, I was absolutely not sure but I had to go. Charlie insisted and he was going through a very hard time and I had to support him. He waited with closing the door until I was out of his side.

"Bella, Bella." Someone yelled. I ignored it and walked further.

"Bella, Isabella." I now heard. Almost immediately when I heard someone calling me: 'Isabella' I stopped. Slowly I turned around; Alec was the one who called me he came running my way.

"What's up?" Making my voice sound as normal as possible.

"Edward sent me to pick you up." That answer actually made me laugh. Of course, Edward always needed to be in control. It was just the way he was.

"I bet he did." We were standing a meter apart.

"Shall we?" Together we walked to his car. It was an old Audi, I was almost sure that Edward bought it for him.

"How is your dad?" He asked politely.

"Good." My voice was so soft that I think that he didn't hear me but he actually nodded. We walked directly next to each other.

"How is Edward?" I almost didn't dare to ask.

"Not so good, but he will live, he always does."

When we were in front of his car the door was opened. There got someone out of the car, Jacob. He was really that last person who I expected to be in Alec's car. Didn't Edward and Alec talk about Jacob? He was the enemy.

_**Flashback**_

"_It seems like he is working for James. I know that you always want to have your enemies close but I don't think it is a good idea because form now on Bella will always be around you." Edward didn't response._

"_Edward if you do not protect her, he will make her suffer in the most horrible ways." And then the conversation was clicked off. Someone close to Edward? Was there even someone close to Edward? The only one I could think of was Alec. _

_**End Flashback**_

"What is going on?" My voice sounded broken and confused. They both knew how terrified I was. On both their face there developed a grin. Jacob took a step to me; he was now standing directly in my face. One of his hands took hold of my chin.

"You my sweetheart are our key to revenge." My eyes became big out of fear.

"What?" It was the only thing I could think about to say.

"Edward is someone who can be a real pain in the ass. And to be honest we are all ready to end our agony. And like Jacob already said you are our key. You are the only thing he cares about since the death of his parents. So by hurting you, we will be hurting him. It is not that hard Isabella." I couldn't breathe anymore. Alec was Edward's best friend, how could he? I wanted to run, I tried to get out of Jacob grip but with every struggle I made his grip tighted. Until Alec kept a cloth in front of my mouth. Slowly my vision went black.

_**Flashbacks**_

_**From now on she is my property**_

_I was shocked; I stopped hitting Alec on his back. The whole class gasped, it had never been this quiet in a classroom. Even the guys who were laughing about the speech were overwhelmed but not in a good way._

"_Edward, isn't this going to be a little too far?" He smiled at the teacher but didn't say anything. Despair was written in my eyes. I was looking at Angela; she was also looking at me. But the way she was looking terrified me, she looked in horror. Edward walked over to the teacher._

"_Weren't you the one who said I didn't have any limits?" Alec and the other two started laughing. The teacher didn't know what to do or say._

"_Well guys let's go."_

"_How dear you, sending her such a letter?" A letter? Shit he had the letter that fell out of my locker. It was from Mike, it made it a lot less interesting. But I found it sweet of him. Edward punched Mike right in the face. His nose started to bleed. I had to do something before it would run out of control._

"_Why did you sent this to her, when you know she is my property." Mike still laughed. _

"_She is not your property, she will never be." It only made Edward Angrier. He punched him in his belly. Mike was coughing blood out of his mouth._

"_She is my girl and she will always be."_

"_You have been arrested Mr. Cullen." Edward didn't look surprised at all what seemed to irritate Charlie._

"_Well, Charlie you can't arrest me. I heard you got fired, drugs right?" The whole class was in that second quiet. _

"_May I know how you know that Mr. Cullen?" The officer asked him. Edward looked away from Charlie. His eyes were searching the officer's face. _

"_Bella told me." He nodded in my direction._

"_So what is it this time?" _

"_Kidnapping Miss Isabella Swan." He nodded, he let his hand up for the hand cups, and just before they took him away he kissed me right on the lips. _

"_Stay away from her." Charlie yelled, Edward ignored him and kissed my cheek. _

"_Just shut up old man. The only thing you ever did well was getting a daughter. She really is smoking hot." You could hear Charlie and Edward fight from the parking lot._

"_You can never prove that I kidnapped Bella." That was the last thing you heard. The whole class was looking at me. My cheeks were red in no time. How did Charlie know that Edward was the one who kept me in his house? It was the only thing that was going through my thoughts. _

_**Don't go with James if he asks you. **_

_**Please, trust me this once.**_

_**E.**_

_**End Flashbacks**_

Water was spilled in my face, I began to cough.

"Hello Miss Swan." I opened my eyes and in front of me were standing five persons: Jacob, Alec, Victoria, some girl with blond hair and James. This was going to be my death, I knew it.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your reviews and please review again. It makes me happy to read the reviews.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for reading and for al you guys who support my story. I am very proud on this chapter so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bad to the Bones<p>

Chapter 15

The room where I was sitting in was dark and with a lot of concrete. It even felt cold when I looked at it. In the whole room there wasn't anything only a little window that didn't let much sunlight in. I figured that I was kept in a basement. I remembered waking up but then everything was blank.

_**Flashback**_

Water was spilled in my face, I began to cough.

"Hello Miss Swan." I opened my eyes and in front of me were standing five persons: Jacob, Alec, Victoria, some girl with blond hair and James. This was going to be my death, I knew it.

_**End Flashback**_

The door was thrown open and he came walking in with a few other people the same as the last time.

"It is completely and honestly my great pleasant of having you here, miss Swan." James took my attention from the room to him; he was looking directly into my eyes. The only emotion his eyes held was revenge. This time I wasn't just here because he wanted to scare me. I was his prey. It took long but slowly I started to wake up, my vision became better and I started to see everything that happened around me. Only the blond girl in the back didn't look familiar. She was little but even as malicious as the others. If you look at her first you will see a sweet little girl until you look into her eyes. Her eyes were black, in there were hidden all kind of emotions. James saw me looking at her.

"That my sweet Bella is my little sister Jane." I wanted to yell at him but didn't. Maybe I could be rebellious when I was with Edward but I was absolutely sure that it wasn't a good idea if I did it with James. When I didn't say anything he slowly touched my face. Without even thinking I turned it. He turned his attention to someone who just entered the room.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" James talked to the man for a bit. I on the other hand focused my attention to Alec. The only friend Edward had had just betrayed him, Edward must feel so empty. Our eyes were staring into each other, slowly there arose a grin on his face and he began to laugh out loud. Everyone looked at him out of surprise.

"What is there to laugh?" James came to stand next to him; he threw his arm around Alec's shoulders.

"She feels sympathy for Edward because I betrayed him." Now James started to laugh next to him. My eyes tighted and out of disgust I looked away.

"You don't still believe that Edward is innocent, do you?" I really didn't know what to believe anymore. Again I didn't say anything to him, it seemed like it started to irritate him.

"Well I think we talked enough. Let's call pretty boy and handle this." He took his phone out of his pocket and started to type the number in. I was shocked he was going to call Edward.

"What did he do to you?" It was spit out of my mouth. A smile came on his face.

"Now she is talking." He still held the phone in his hand but his eyes were focussed on me. "We will be talking about that later, now we will call him." He made sure that the phone was on speaker and he called Edward. After three times the call was answered.

"Where is she?!" Edward yelled through the phone, he wasn't just mad he was furious.

"Answer me!" A few people started to laugh including Alec.

"She is right in front of me. Do you want to say something to her?" James was talking very relaxed. For a moment it was quiet on the other end of the line, but that was just for a moment.

"What do you want?" James started to laugh.

"Revenge and Bella is the only way. If I hurt her I will hurt you." This seemed to make Edward even angrier. On the other end of the line you could hear something shatter on the ground.

"You stay the hell away from her. If you even touch her, I will kill you." It didn't seem like James was scared of Edward's threat.

"I don't think so." James took my hair in his hand and he pulled hard. I tried not to scream out of pain but I just couldn't. If I was correct he had pulled a lot of hair out of my head. Just then I realised how scared I was. Neither Charlie nor Edward was here. I was kidnapped and they probably would hurt me more than this.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Kept Edward yelling, his yells were filled with sadness but also with fury.

"Fine you win, what do I have to do?" James let go of my hair.

"If you ever want to see your dear Bella again you have to come and get her." Edward wanted to say something back but James already hung up. Everyone began to yell and clap for James.

"You did great." He bowed his head and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

The next morning I woke up because the door was thrown open. I was still sitting in the same chair. I was afraid that if I was ever able to come out of that chair I wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. I almost didn't feel anything in them.

"Your breakfast, princess." It was Alec; I looked away and wasn't planning to say anything to him.

"Ahh... Bella don't be like that. We were best friends." This time I was the one who began to laugh. He was kidding right? I still didn't look at him but it didn't seem to interest him because he walked away again without saying anything to me.

A few hours later James came inside. He had changed in different clothes, now he was wearing a dark jeans and a black shirt. It made him look scarier than he already was. There weren't any emotions on his face, it was blank.

"Well let's have that talk you wanted so badly." He putted a chair right in front of me. I wasn't looking at him but he was looking directly at me.

"You wanted to know what he did to me." There wasn't a little bit of humour on his face.

"Your dear Edward ruined the life of my sister, Jane. The blond girl who was standing in the dark of the room yesterday. She fell for him, just as every other girl who sees him. And out of all thoughts, he showed interested in her. You don't have any idea how happy she was. She was in love with him, always talking about him. Prising as the gentleman, handsome, sweet, passionate and sensitive man he was until it happened. It was a morning just as every other day. Jane was excited because she was going to do something with him. I was so happy for her; she was always shining when she was talking about him. I never met Edward but I was absolutely sure he was a good man, but I was totally wrong. That day he broke up with her. Right in front her he kissed some other girl. And to say it nicely it wasn't only kissing." I listen to every word he said.

"He broke her. She will never be the same girl she was then. From that day on I promised him revenge. For moths I looked for information about him. I asked Jane questions but everything that he told her were lies. I discovered that his parents died in an accident, he had nothing left. That is the only thing I found out. Edward is someone with a lot of money but doesn't have anyone except for his foster parents. But he didn't have any contact with them for a year. There were no spots to hurt him. Killing Edward wouldn't be the answer; I would actually make him happy by sending him to his parents. Everything seemed lost until you came. Edward showed interest in you, I didn't care why because you made my plan. After a few weeks Alec told me what I already expected Edward likes you. You see Bella; I could never hurt Edward if I hurt him. I needed someone he cared about to hurt him and you are that person." With that he ended his story and on the exactly same moment the door was thrown open and Jacob and Alec carried Edward insight. His face was covered with blood; he didn't look all too good. James seemed satisfied with the situation.

"So Edward you came to see Bella die."

"You asshole." Edward yelled what him a punch in the face yielded. His face flowed to the other side. Almost all his energy seemed to be hit out of him. He tried to get his eyes open. After a few seconds he succeeded. Almost directly they looked for mine. His eyes held sadness.

"Edward why don't you tell Bella something about you what is exactly truth." Edward's eyes flu to James.

"My favourite colour is blue." He growled to James. I was scared what James would do to Edward but he didn't do anything instead he walked to me. James came to stand behind me. His hands were moving over my shoulders to my arms and neck again and again, it felt awful.

"Keep you filthy hands of her." Alec punched him in the stomach and began to laugh together with Jacob and James.

"You think this is bad?" He asked Edward.

"Victoria!" He yelled, she came walking in and in her hand she had a knife. In that one minute I felt myself going into a shock. James was really going to kill me in front of Edward. When Edward saw what Victoria had in her hand he went wild. He started to fight but he was injured and Jacob and Alec were too strong for him. Victoria handed the knife to James and smiled sweetly at James.

"Thank you sweetheart, you may go." Edward was still fighting when Victoria walked out of the room.

"Now you see how it is to see someone die. You killed my sister from the inside out. Now I am going to kill the only one you care about." I was only focussing on Edward but with every second my vision became more unclear. I was crying out of impotence, but I knew for sure that Edward felt that even stronger. James took my hair in his hand and pulled my head rearwards so my neck was exposed. Slowly the knife came closer to my neck, my heartbeat exaggerated and my breath became uncontrolled.

"Do you have any last words to say to her, Edward?" In his eyes there were tears.

"I am sorry Bella, I am sorry for loving you." Edward let his head fall. I felt my heart almost beat out of my chest. That last second was the longest I had ever experienced and then everything went black. The last thing I heard was Edward screaming: "No!" I didn't know what had happened but I was standing on a bridge and there was a big white light that was screaming for me to come.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think. REVIEW!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Bad to the Bones

Chapter 16

With every step I took the light seemed to fated. This wasn't the way I thought I would die. I had thought that I would die in a peaceful time. I would have a man with who I grew old and with who have children and grandchildren with. Now the light was screaming at me to come, but I didn't want to go. Everything that happened for the last few weeks were showed to me. Everything that Edward had said to me came back.

I knew who Edward was from the first moment I met him. He wrote these words on the school board: **"From now on she is my property."**Then when he dragged me with him to the woods he talked to me about Charlie and that he wanted revenge: **"Because you are Isabella and you are the daughter of Chief Swan." **A lot happened since that day. He got into a fight with Mike and of course won without trying: **"She is my girl and she will always be." **Though at that moment Mike did reach Edward. I almost knew for sure that Edward was a little threatened by Mike; otherwise he would have never said it. And then that time came when I actually like it when I was with Edward. We were at my house and just watching some movies. He sniffed in my hair and said that my shampoo smelt nice: **"I love strawberries." **It was really one happy moment, although it was almost the only happy moment I had with Edward. But that day didn't go as planned he didn't like me as I did him: **"Isabella you are already helping me by falling in love with me." **For a long time he didn't bother me anymore but when I saw him again he had a cut in his hand and he thought it was funny: **"I can't stop because I am having too much fun." "You are so predictable, you know." **That was the day when I went with him to his house and discovered a video on his phone. We really had a big fight and I would never forget the scream that came out of him. Edward was a broken man.

"**The hungergames just started." **That really was something, the hungergames. I still don't know why he is calling it hungergames but that was really one hell of a week. Soon after that day Edward got arrested by my father because they thought that he kidnapped me for a day. For some part that was truth, no it was entirely truth. But it was kind of funny what Edward had said to Charlie: **"The only thing you ever did well was getting a daughter. She really is smoking hot." **It didn't take long and I was living in Edward's house, what was moreover very nice. **"How did you sleep?" **It was one of the first things he said to me. The other things were about Victoria and Alec: **"The name of that stupid redhead is Victoria."**A few days later I read the story of a family who had been killed. Edward was so angry on me: **"Did you enjoy the story?" **He had yelled it in to my face. Another time when he was mad at me was when I caught him making out with Victoria. **"This is what I mean about you being irresponsible. Do you have any idea of how much trouble you are in?" **First I was mad at Edward for cheating with Alec's girlfriend. I had sympathy with him but that absolutely fated when I saw him standing in the basement. And then the other happy moment came me and Edward taking a break from the hungergames and enjoying each other's company: ** "Good morning, sweetheart." **But the happy moment fated almost immediately when we went to school. I got the note with the threat on it. Of course I blamed Edward. **"Bella." **The voice he said it with made me realize he didn't do it. Of course it was James. How could I have not believed Edward. But most of all: **"I am sorry Bella, I am sorry for loving you. No!" **He yelled for me. For those last weeks he had pretended like I didn't mean anything to him, but I am. He came all the way to me to sacrifice himself to safe me. Edward would give his life for me. That last incident began to play over again in my head.

"**Now you see how it is to see someone die. You killed my sister from the inside out. Now I am going to kill the only one you care about." I was only focusing on Edward but with every second my vision became more unclear. I was crying out of impotence, but I knew for sure that Edward felt that even stronger. James took my hair in his hand and pulled my head rearwards so my neck was exposed. Slowly the knife came closer to my neck, my heartbeat exaggerated and my breath became uncontrolled.**

"**Do you have any last words to say to her, Edward?" In his eyes there were tears. **

"**I am sorry Bella, I am sorry for loving you." Edward let his head fall. I felt my heart almost beat out of my chest. That last second was the longest I had ever experienced and then everything went black. The last thing I heard was Edward screaming: "No!" I didn't know what had happened but I was standing on a bridge and there was a big white light that was screaming for me to come. **

My brains tried to digest everything that had happened. But it seemed like it wanted to protect me, from all the bad stuff. It knew that I wasn't ready to go back. I felt the choice that my body gave me: go to the white light or wait until you are ready to go back.

Out of nowhere there came to stand a mirror in front of me. In front of me was standing a girl with long brown hair and a pail face. She was wearing a light blue dress that fitted perfectly by the colour of her skin. The dress showed her curves perfectly, she looked good. At least if you didn't look at the dagger that was plucked into her left shoulder. Blood was dripping out of the wound but she was still a life. The girl I was looking at was I. It scared me to death, so I was really in the waiting room to go to heaven. I looked down to my hands and there was blood on them it had solidified. I was never able to look at blood without getting sick, but being here it didn't seem to bother me. I slowly began to disappear in the mirror; instead I could see what happened in the basement. I was laying on the ground and around me there was a large amount of blood. Edward screamed what seemed to satisfy James. On Jacob's and Alec's face there was sadness, the both didn't want this to happen to me. They just wanted to get back at Edward.

"Now you are not such bad boy anymore." Edward ignored him and wanted to crawl over to me but Alec and Jacob kept him in place. He tried everything to get to me.

"Let him she is already dead." James ordered the two other boys. He didn't know how fast he wanted to be next to me. Edward's hand slowly made circles on my cheek. Tears flowed from Edward's face, he bowled his head and he put his head on my chest.

"I am so sorry, so sorry. I wished I never loved you then you would still be here. I am so, so sorry." He kept repeating it. Behind him came to stand James. He had a gun in his hand and he had it pointed to Edward.

"Do it. Do it." Edward yelled, he didn't have anything to live for anymore.

Again the mirror started to fated.

"You are Isabella Swan." I turned around and now I was looking at a beautiful looking women. She had brown eyes and the same colour hair as Edward.

"I would like to thank you. Edward began to live again when he met you." She smiled to herself, probably about what she was thinking.

"I am Edward's mother, his real one. At this moment you have to make an important dissension. Do you want Edward to live or do you want to live." I wanted to answer the question but she stopped me.

"Do know that if you choose yourself Edward would be dead instantly. If you choose him there is still a change that you both can survive. Choose with your heart." She didn't say anything else. It didn't matter what she would have said my choice wouldn't change. Of course I choose for the life of Edward. He sacrificed himself now it was my turn to do the same.

"I choose Edward too live." I yelled it in the skies. That minute I fell to the ground and everything went black. I didn't know what happened after.

_James and Edward were standing in front of me. They were both looking at me in a scary way. The both of them had a big smile on their faces and they were both reached out for my hand. Slowly I reached my hand to Edward's but I stopped when other people appeared behind him: Victoria, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Alec, Jacob and Jane. All of the reached there hands out for me to grab them._

"_Don't choose wrong Bella. It will be your death." Edward said to me. I looked in every one of their eyes but none of them seemed honest. _

"_Go away." I yelled and ran away as fast as I could, but they followed me into the woods. I screamed but no one heard me, I was going to die. My feet kept going until I fell. All of them bowed and looked me in the eyes, I screamed for my life._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._ It capped going on, again and again. I opened my eyes; I was in a white room. For a second I thought that I was still in the waiting room to go to heaven but I wasn't I was in the hospital. Next to me there was placed a stereo who played a lubally. It was warm and happy but it was also filed with fair and sadness. I looked around me there wasn't much to see then that Edward was sitting in the back. When I realised he was there my heartbeat started to exaggerated. The constant _Beep... _went faster. That seemed to wake Edward up because he was going from one side to the other. When he finally opened his eyes they found me instantly, for a few seconds he needed to look at me before he realised that I was awake. He stormed out of his chair and in a second he was standing next to me.

"You are awake. You are awake." A smile arose on his face. He took my cheek in his hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you. I love you." He said if for several times before I opened my mouth.

"I love you too." My voice sounded terrible but I didn't care neither did Edward. He began to laugh out of happiness.

"You didn't leave me. You are here awake and you love me." His forehead was against mine.

"Yes." It was everything I could say, but I didn't need to say anything more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

* * *

><p>Bad to the Bones<p>

Chapter 17

"What happened?" I whispered. Edward had been sitting next to me for a while now.

"James was about to kill me when the FBI stormed in and they killed everyone." He said loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"I am so sorry about Alec." He looked me in the eyes.

"Don't be baby girl; I knew that I couldn't trust him."

"Bella!" Charlie came running in with behind him Renee and Phil. He had picked up Renee and Phil from the airport and they came as fast as they could. Edward left just a few hours ago; he had made sure his stepdad, Carlisle, came to Forks. Carlisle lives in Seattle and is there the best doctor you could have. What I had heard of Edward was that they were all very worried. Only my dad knew the true story, he and Edward desisted that it was not a smart idea to tell Renee and Phil. The both of them still didn't want to look at each other but I knew that Charlie was very grateful of Edward.

"O my god, honey are you okay?" In Renee's eyes there were tears, but it seemed to be one's that were out of happiness.

"I was so worried. How the hell did you menus to fell like that?" For a second I looked at Charlie for help, Edward didn't have the time to tell me the story they came up with.

"Let's talk about something else, Renee." Charlie said.

"Of course, of course."

"I am so happy you are all here." A little smile appeared on my face and it seemed to smooth everyone in the room. Precisely at the moment Carlisle walked in, he was truly one beautiful man. He had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Even my mother seemed to be affected by him.

"I am sorry to say this since you flew here from Florida but Bella needs to rest." Disappointment arose on all their faces.

"Of course, thank you doctor." This time it was Phil who took the lead. Slowly the al disappeared into the light.

The day after I woke up from the light that was shining in my face. My head felt a little dizzy but nothing too serious.

"He Bella, you're awake." Slowly I turned my head around and faced Charlie.

"Dad, what are you doing here at this hour?" The clock next to the bed was signing 6:00 AM.

"I wanted to talk about what happened between me and Edward. Well more likely what I have done to Edward." Charlie looked down with shame. Automatically my hand went up in the air and settled down on his shoulder.

"It's okay dad, just tell me." He seemed to calm down just a little bit. Charlie grabbed a little piece of paper out of his jacket and handed it to me.

**Death by murder**

**Here in our city of Chicago has been made a murder. A family of three lived in the middle of the city. It was a young couple. The man, Edward Mason, was 28 years old and the woman, Elizabeth Mason Thomson was 26 years old. They had a child called Edward Anthony Mason. The murders came into their house and destroyed everything. The couple was murdered only the child could escape; he is just six years old. Without any parents he is going to live with a good friend of his father, Carlisle Cullen who now lives in Forks in the state of Washington. **

It was the same article that I read when I was at Edward's house.

"This was it, where it all started." He whispered, again I started to read it.

"Edward's parents were killed. At that moment the police was in a mystery, and I was part of it. I just turned Chief and my boss gave me full responsibility in the case. The team in Chicago didn't find much evidence of the murder. To be honest there were absolutely no signs of a murderer. My assignment was to interrogate Edward; it was difficult he was only six years old. I asked him questions about his parents but he didn't seem to know much about them. We asked if he knew if his parents had any enemies but he didn't know. The only thing he could tell me was that his mother was most of the time taking care of him and his father worked a lot. When his father was home he was preparing his son to become CEO of his father's company." He took a deep breath and went on.

"Everything didn't seem to get together. At first we thought that the culprit was someone from his family, who wanted to I inherit his money and his companies. But that also wasn't the truth otherwise he would also have killed Edward. We all began to feel desperate; the dangerous murderer was still walking around somewhere. The police of Chicago and we started to work better together. It took us a month and then out of the blue it was there, the evidence we needed. But the evidence we found came as a shock to all of us. It seemed like we finally found the one who was responsible for the murder of Elizabeth and Edward Mason." For a second Charlie looked down out of shame. Again I settled my hand down on his shoulder.

"Continue. Who was the culprit?"

"Edward." It came out as a whispered but hit me hard. It couldn't, Edward would never kill his parents. He was six years old he couldn't be the murderer.

"All the facts were true. He was guilty although he denied it. After another week there wasn't any more doubt. The judge gave Edward 10 years in jail." Charlie stopped again; he needed a little bit of time.

"After 2 years I discovered that I made a mistake, the evidence that we found wasn't evidence at all. I hated myself for making such a mistake. Everyone should have checked the evidence but we didn't. Edward, the little boy of 8, had been in jail without being guilty and didn't have any parents anymore. After I bailed him out of jail the little boy was broken. He didn't say or do anything, I hated myself." Charlie started to cry. Edward was right Charlie did way worse than Edward could have ever done. I was shocked; it must have been so hard for Edward dealing with his parents' death in a cell. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to Charlie.

"I wanted to make things right but he didn't want it. He didn't say anything but in his eyes were laying hate and sadness." Charlie went on with his story.

"Edward has always been smart when he was twelve he found the actual murderer. I wanted to help him but I got a punch in my face as answer. Since that moment I gave up on him, every time I see him I am mad myself self. The fighting between us started when he threatened you." It was the end of the story. Charlie and I were both staring at our hands. At that moment there just weren't any words to say.

Not much happened after that day, Phil and Renee came by much. Charlie didn't dare to look at me at all he was too ashamed and from Edward I didn't hear a thing. It actually made me feel a little bad, maybe he knew that I knew. He was so happy when I woke up, that day that he finally confessed his feelings for me. I had now been in the hospital for two weeks but it felt like forever.

I woke up from someone touching my hair and whispers in my ear but pretended like I was still asleep.

"Hello pretty girl." The voice was defiantly Edward's.

"I am sorry that I didn't visit before. This will also be the last time; today it is the 20th of June, my birthday. Normally I don't do anything about it but this year I wanted you to be there, to feel normal for once in my life." His face was hidden in my hair. I heard him sniff my sent, it actually made me blush.

"I wanted to let you know that I love you and I always will. But I am not right for you; my baggage is too heavy to deal with. I will make you cry and that is the last thing I want." He got his face out of my neck and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye love." He said when he was about to leave.

"You are not going anywhere." My voice was loud and clear. Edward had his back to me but stood still.

"What do you still want form me?"

"I want to give you something that no one has been able to give you, and I want you to give me the exact same thing." He turned around and he was looking furious at me.

"No, I don't deserve it after what happened." I climbed out of the bed and stood in front of him. My hand was making soft circles on his cheek what seemed to relax him.

"Yes you do. Charlie told me and you came for me Edward. You came for me; no one would have done that for me." His eyes were watery and sad looking.

"I love you too." With my eyes locked with his I kissed him. All the emotions of the last week were in them.

After another week I was allowed to go home, I enjoyed it a lot. I still had to be in bed the most of the day but it felt a lot better. Carlisle came so now and then to check on me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Someone whispered into my ear. Slowly I looked next to me; Edward was sitting at the end of my bed.

"He beautiful, I came to tell you something." His eyes looked sad, what made my mouth dry.

"I will be leaving you for a while." I started to cry instantly, Edward almost immediately threw his arms around me.

"I need to make sure that I will get better. I want to be my old self again not some sick thinking mind." He was right he needed this but the pain wasn't less.

"In a few years I will come back for you. But please don't wait if you find someone else than I want you to be happy." I nodded.

"Do this for me baby girl." Again I nodded in response.

"I have got something for you." He gave me a few pieces of paper.

"You are now the owner of your father's house and with these papers your father will be able to get his job as chief back." Edward was really the sweetest guy ever. My tears were running down like a waterfall.

"I love you." He kissed my forehead and stood up to leave.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all you review I got a lot.**

* * *

><p>Bad to the Bones<p>

Chapter 18

_Five years later…_

That day was the begging of a hard time. Edward had told me to look for another love, but there just wasn't another. We went through everything together, we bonded. At least that was what I thought, of course I knew that he needed time to become himself again but I didn't expect him to take five years. To be honest I didn't know anything anymore. Sometimes I had the idea that Edward didn't want me anymore, he was always surrounded by a lot of woman. But I shouldn't think like that he made that promise five years ago.

"_Today we have Edward Mason, the CEO of Mason Inc, at our show. Of course you all know him, the most wanted man in whole America. Give him a big welcome, Edward Mason!" Edward came to walk on the stage, Tara Blanks got a blush on her cheeks._

"_It is really great that you are here Edward." He grinned and smiled at her. _

"_It is great to be here."_

"_So, how are you?" Edward started to laugh._

"_I am fine, though is this a poser?" Now they both started to laugh._

"_You are a fast learner. I am just curious if you are single or not, I thought we would be a good couple."Tara said seductively, looking directly into his eyes._

"_I am sure we would be a great couple but at the moment I want to focus on my work. Mason Inc, my father's company, is at the moment my first priority. For the first time I really have the feeling that I am connecting with him, at least somehow." _

"_I understand. At the moment you are busy with tacking over a studio I heard." _

"_That is true, I love music and wanted to do something with it." _

I took the remote and turned off the television. It was still hard of me to see Edward; he looked a lot better than when I saw him for the last time. Sitting sad and broken at the end of my bed. All the emotions from the interview arose and hit me in the face. I just needed to get away; I took my stuff and left the house.

My life went pretty well, it was just empty. I went to Dartmouth and just graduated in medicine and was now working as an assistant in the hospital. Mostly I made sure that the people who were lying in the hospital got there medicine. So now and then I still saw Carlisle Cullen, he always told me how Edward was. Out of the blue they reconnected; he told me that they saw Edward once in two weeks. It felt good that Edward was get better fast.

I walked into a coffee shop and I ordered a black coffee, lately I was drinking a lot of coffee, it seemed to get me going through a whole day. Slowly I nipped on the hot liquid while reading a book. I had seen Edward reading it once and now I have read it more than ten times already, _Wuthering Heights. _

"Bella!" I looked up; right there in front of my house was sitting Edward Mason. At the exact same time I dropped my keys, book and coffee. My body was frozen, I couldn't make a move. This was impossible, he had forgotten about me. Slowly he got up and started to walk to me, every step he took was with precision. It was clear that he didn't want to scare me of. He stood still in front of me waiting until I would do something. Then out of nowhere I hit him in the face, he looked hurt and confused.

"That is for letting me wait for so long, you asshole." Almost directly I threw myself in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you baby girl." He hugged me tightly.

"So did I." I laughed a happy and carefree laugh, Edward had come back. From now on I wasn't going to let him ever go away.

_Six weeks later…_

A few weeks went by and Edward visited me often. We connected really well and I met a totally different side of Edward. He wasn't hard and cold anymore. Though he was still a closed book he tried to tell me everything.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" I answered his question by nodding. We got in his car; he had still the same, and drove of the _Bella Italia_. It felt good to be here again; when he was gone I didn't dare to come here.

"It is a great evening don't you think?" I asked him.

"It is." He grabbed my hand and started into my eyes, they were light green and there was a sparkle what made me grin like an idiot.

"I took you here to ask you something, Bella."

"What is that?" He got down on one knee and looked into my eyes. Automatically my hand got in front of me mouth. Out of his pocket his got a little box and opened it.

"It was my mother's." It was beautiful oval with a lot of diamonds.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

"Yes." I whispered and we ended to moment my kissing each other.

* * *

><p><strong>This won't be the last chapter, there will still be a epiloque. Xx Please review!<strong>


	19. Epilogue

Bad to the Bones

Epilogue

_Eight years later…_

"Love?" Edward shouted through the house, he always did that when he came home from work. At the moment my life felt perfect. Edward and I married and we got two beautiful children: Renesmee and Anthony. The both of them were like pictures of Edward; they both had copper hair and green eyes. Edward on the other hand would have wanted them to have my eyes.

"Yes Edward?" I came walking in the living room; Edward was sitting on the couch with his arm tight up against his chest. I sighted and walked to him.

"What happened now, Edward?" He looked up at me with a mischievous smile.

"Some asshole who worked at Mason Inc was a spy from Uley Inc, I really despite that man. But you don't have to worry, I took care of it."

"Just the thing I worry about. I will get the first aid box." That man really couldn't stop doing dangerous things. When I came back Edward was standing in front of the window, staring at how our children were playing.

"I love you." He said when I was standing next to him.

"I love you too." I took care of his arm and we just sat down on the couch enjoying each other's company. Today was the first time that we were actually alone in a whole week. I needed to tell him, he would be so happy.

"Edward I need to tell you something."He looked away from our children to look at me.

"What is it?" He was frowning and worry was written in his eyes. I took his hand in mine and putted it on my belly.

"Maybe this time it will have brown eyes." For just a second was Edward thinking and he then knew what I meant.

"We are getting a third?" He asked, his eyes were signing brightly.

"Yes." He kissed me and we stayed like that forever. From that moment on I knew that we would always stay together.

* * *

><p><strong>This was it... I hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>


	20. Request

**There has been a request of me making another book about bad to the bones. I was just wondering if there were any others how would like that? Please let me know. I will make another story if at least 30 people led me know that they want that.**


End file.
